Fire Away
by PennyAngelaRose
Summary: Jacob finds his other half in aspiring writer Noelle. She finds herself addicted to coffee and reruns of Jersey Shore. And despite the turmoils of what's left of her love life, now she has to deal with a hovering boss, a romancing mechanic, and the sudden deaths near her town. Noelle's already int therapy but how else does one deal with supernatural issues? Jacob/OC
1. Dreamweaver

So, I do not own Twilight or any character you may notice. I simply own my little Noelle and her little clique of misfits.

**"I know that at the end of the day, and I know in my heart, that I don't question your intentions. "**

* * *

"Intentions …What does the word intention mean to you? "Jessica asked

How was I supposed to know? Through the various amounts of people that came into my life and then left, the concept of intentions was just another word for confusion. So, I just shrugged and leaned back against the suede green couch that was becoming a good home for me. Jessica rolled her eyes and let her eyes flicker down to her thin little wrist. The pretty apple watch matched her floral shirt, the rose gold really looking good on her pale skin.

"in 2 weeks, Noelle…. You need an answer. "Jessica eyes landed on me. Margo had urged me to take on her the newly certified therapist niece, and with hesitation, I went for it. Matt thought it would be good, a novice therapist with an expert client. I was a tough cookie, a cookie that never broke and Jessica had a lot to learn and who better to learn off of then me

"I'll try. "I groaned

We walked out of the office. Matt sat in the waiting room with a magazine on his lap when he saw me and Jessica walking out.

He always thought seeing both of us was a sight. Dr. Stanley wore lots of pastels and wore a giant smile, While I was covered completely in black and only gave small closed smiles that would make the most uncomfortable person want to disappear. But it was funny, and he couldn't help but stare at me with a giant smile and a shake of the head.

"there's my girl…." He cooed. And soon the blush came to my cheeks as the adoration that Matt gave me when he knew I was dying appeared. Jessica watched as the tall blonde male managed to get another reaction out of me and she constantly asked if he and I had something more. And I swear we didn't. It was simply platonic despite the dreams our parents had.

"shut up…" she warned and quickly that blush left her face.

"thank you, Jessica, I hope my little gloomy bear wasn't much trouble. "Matt's thin fingers pinched my chubby cheeks and I had to refrain from upper cutting him. But his smile was able to dissolve the worst of my moods. He meant no harm and really that's what meant the most to me.

"oh, Matt…" Jessica's skin turned redder then Matt's on a Costa Rica Vacay. Her shiny blue eyes glazed over with what could've been undeniable lust for my tall friend and as all girls did, the giggled so freaking weird I almost felt like really vomiting. But it was morning and the vomit feeling was a part of my daily routine.

"Well, I have a few expresso shots waiting for me…. I'll just get going… "

"bye Jessica. I hope to see you sooner then we both anticipate. …" Matt called out

I rolled my eyes as I waved good bye at Joanne, the receptionist. She too rolled her eyes at the two attractive young adults who flirted like caged gorillas on hormones. But neither one of them made a move, it was really weird.

"You tell me when, Matt. "Jessica did that weird hand wave that only allowed her to scrunch her fingers up and down and I was out of there without a second. The cold wind of Washington took a lot to get use to, but it never failed to really refresh whatever I was feeling. Like a gust of wind that just penetrated my clogged pores and cleaned them from the soul and out. Though that wasn't realistic due to the new zit the cropped up above my eyebrow, the wind was only temporary refresher.

Margo stood across the street with a group of teenagers instructing them about fire safety and signage and I felt bad for them. The fire safety thing was a long hour of Margo debunking stop drop and roll and not allowing polyester to be worn. Margo had her reasoning's and I tried to never argue.

But before she could see me, I made sure to hustle my ass over to the café down the street.

When Margo had brought up Washington on her list of places that she'd want to build her publishing company, I would of thought Seattle. And I prayed for Seattle. But I was no where religious, and I was sure that was why my prayer wasn't granted. Seattle became Forks and my tiny little heart knew it was the world telling me many things.

But the move was a move from past lives and the moment we booked our flight, Matt and I began looking for apartments and were lucky to see the Forks had opened the smallest little community college so that meant a modern world and many vacant studios and apartments.

"why didn't you wait for me? "Matt was out of breath for the very short distance that I had walked. But I'm sure his perverted thought of Jessica was clouding his mind.

"because I don't want to picture you and my therapist banging next time, she asks me about celibacy. "

The café was beautiful, and an important part of my morning. On Mondays, Matt, Margo and I would come here for breakfast. Use it to get the week going, go by schedules and goals. Plus, we all enjoyed The Bachelor recaps.

The small café infiltrated my nostrils like the best smelling overpriced candle. The smelled of warm brownies and the expresso fucked me up so good that I knew celibacy was a fucking walk in the park right at this minute.

"you'd really picture us? "Matt quipped, smirking.

"I haven't had sex in the last year, and I've also felt like most of my sexual libido comes from the sadness I feel within. So, yeah. When Jessica, MY THERAPIST " I emphasized "brings it up , it's hard to not think of sex. "

Matt chuckled and stood closely to me as the crowd of college students ushered out behind us.

"point taken and I'm honored to be part of your pornographic dreams. "

"it's not really a dream, more of a 'what the fuck' is happening' moment. You know? " I joked scanning the words on the menu.

"like anal? "

My eyes tore away from the menu and I looked up at a chuckling Matt who clearly enjoyed my look of disbelief. But I had to admit it was funny.

"I mean, I wouldn't know but I would assume yes. " By that time we were laughing out loud and people were staring at us weirdly.

"I can help you guys over here. "Shandi spoke already pressing buttons down.

It really made my life easier that she knew exactly what we wanted.

"thank you Shandi, we are parched." Matt spoke

"mostly Matt, I just need my caffeine. "I teased

Shani was a high school Senior who was attending Yale in the fall. And she was possibly the coolest teenager I knew, besides my own brother.

"Word around the street says you got a thirst for Jessica Stanley. "

My eyes bulged out of my head as I threw my head back and laughed. Matt's face turned red, but he kept his cool composure.

"and where did you hear that…" Matt held out his credit card as Shandi smirked. But I enjoyed this too much and bumped into Matt to put me ahead.

"no, Matthew. For today, I will pay because clearly you made Forks front page. " I quickly removed the credit card from my bra and handed it to a giggling Shandi.

"Fork's is a small town, people talk and talk and next thing you know you're the talk of the town. " she confessed handing me back my card and looking highly smitten with herself.

I looked up at Matt who seemed impressed with a puckered pout.

"Well, looks like I'm the equivalent to the Kardashians in Forks. "

Shandi rolled her eyes and reassured us our drinks would be out in a sec. Matt was still baffled by the news.

"You really think everyone knows?" he whispered looking around the room.

In all honestly, I didn't know what to believe or cared to. Jessica was an upbeat brown-haired hurricane and it wouldn't make sense for her to keep her flirtation with Matt on the DL. Plus, they did it every time they ran into each other around town.

"Yeah, you might as well marry her. "

And that's when I saw him. Sitting across the room with a giant plate of pancakes in front of him. And the scrambled eggs that could just barely put me off if it wasn't for his eyes. Dark brown and deep set, enough to make my heart palpitate. His eyes were strong and didn't miss a chance to deep dive into mine and as much as my nails dug into my palm to look away I couldn't. He was handsome, dark shaggy hair that fell sporadically around his face, a sin when he had resplendent lips that seemed softer then my fifty-dollar body pillow. He had dark russet skin that was the perfect complexion for a Neutrogena commercial and then his smile. God his smile made my stomach churn and float up. It wasn't until I gulped that I pooled my eyes away and hesitantly reached for Matt's hand.

"you ok? "he asked

My heart was beating hard, and I wasn't sure why the sudden my body was radiating heat like a furnace. But I didn't like it one bit.

"yeah, I just got a little hot. Hold my purse. " I asked breathing deeply and avoiding the blue eyes that were trained to find discomfort.

I removed my black coat from my body and thanked god I wore a long sleeve today. Though a change of temperature I was still feeling the hot flash come through and the embarrassment set in. I had gotten caught and for some odd fucking reason didn't understand that staring was completely wrong especially when I got caught from a total stranger. I probably looked like a complete loser.

"Matt and Noelle. " the barista called

I was quick to walk forward, hanging my coat over my cross bodied bag and securing it tightly.

"I'll be back, heading to the bathroom. " I didn't want to look up at Matt and simply nodded before making my way over to the sugars and creamer. My ice chai was perfect as always, I took a large sip and allowed the spicy remnants of it to fuel my body and cool down whatever weird fantasy my head was conjuring up.

The tightening of my chest was strong, a full-on kung fu grip was wedged around my heart and I wasn't so sure if I was having a heart attack or another Costochondritis flare up. But I wasn't near my period and I did just see someone beautiful. I was just nervous, and this caffeine is going to fuck me dirty, but I was kind of all for it. Plus, Gary Wright was playing and that alone could calm me down.

'_I've just closed my eyes again_

_Climbed aboard the dream weaver train_

_Driver take away my worries of today' _

I sang along to the song as I normally would, softly and under my breath hoping this would trick my body and mind that I was cool and collected.

But pushing that all aside, my shaky hands had to do one thing and that's make Matt's coffee like the old person he is. Unlike me, Mike ordered normal coffee, the type you had to mix your own shit and call it a day. Unlike me who just ordered whatever was on the menu and ready to go. Matt didn't and enjoyed having good spoonful of sugar and about a great pool of almond milk until the black turned into a nice caramel color. It was pretty much just milk.

'_And leave tomorrow behind…. ' _as I poured the sugarI felt the anticipation of the chorus. This song was the shit and I can only think of Wayne's World. Wayne and Cassandra, the coolest couple known to man, next to Michelle and Barack, of course.

But ask anyone, when that chorus hits, we all become one and we rejoice for such an ico…

"That's a lot of sugar…"

I jumped a little and spilled more sugar then I should've in the coffee. And as I looked up from the counter and Dreamweaver played through the speakers, he stood right in front of me in pure slow motion. His perfect blinding smile that belonged to a Disney prince, he smelled like motor oil and fresh cut wood, and my god was he towering over me like a fucking giant.

"oh…" It's like I couldn't find any words to come out. But I did know my stomach started bubbling, my intestines knew right away we needed to book it out of here. The constant wave like motions of my belly were common for me but this time it felt different. They twisted much more tightly, my palms sweating a bit more and I was so glad I remembered to wear deodorant this morning.

"You like sugar, I take it?" he joked lifting his own mug to his gorgeous lips.

"umm, its not mine. fuck. "I looked into the coffee, a sigh erupted out of me as I just fucking ruined Matt's coffee.

"let me get you another one. "I honestly felt like his voice was one of the best things to happen to me. It was deeper then Matt's, definitely deeper then Julian's and it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand.

"oh no. This is actually for Matt. "Oh, Matt. Sitting on the porcelain throne unaware that not only is this small town talking about his love life, but I really did just screw his health over with his plain coffee.

"matt? "the man questioned. His brows scrunching over the prominent brow bone that only made him look like a grungy bad boy.

"yeah, he's currently in the bathroom. "I sniffed the coffee, it smelled the same. And before I knew it, I was pressing the cup to my lips and taking a shaky sniff.

"holy shit, that's sweet."

The tall man laughed, and I swore my pelvis was shaking. A year was far too long for my anatomy and I was acting out more then usual. And it was obvious this man was pure sex on legs, so how could I not act this way.

"my names Jacob. "he held out his hand and I hesitantly shook it. The warmth of it taking me off guard but more then ever making me melt even further.

"Noelle. "

The man grinned even bigger and I felt myself coward into my shoulders but before he could say anything Matt walked out.

"there was a line! I was so surp…" Matt looked at the tall man and then at me. His eyes searching for some sort of statement and the moment he looked at my hands he knew I was on edge. And as Matt did, he stepped forward.

"Hello, I'm Matt. "Matt introduced himself. It was finally when I really took note on how tall Jacob was. He was taller than Matt who was 6'3 but that didn't stop Matt from pushing his shoulders back and confidently talk to Jacob.

"Jacob Black. "Black, what a cool last name. Pretty badass. Jacob seemed to stand straight up. Those broad shoulders being brought back so that muscular chest can fight against that black t-shirt. I was never into muscles but I knew they were hard to get with expensive protein and cutting pizza off. SO, how could I not admire?

"You from around here, Jacob? "Matt asked questionably.

"Not from Forks, I live up on the reservation a couple of miles form here. "he explained while I nodded and began to drink my chai. Matt seemed to have it all under control.

"cool, Noelle and I just moved into town last month. "

Jacobs eyes came over to me. Studying my face as I smiled softly at him. It only gave him a bigger grin as he went back to Matt. And at this point I thanked god for poor eyesight. Having glasses, I was able to hide behind them or pretend I was busy while cleaning them.

"Cool. where you guys from? "

"Well, since you asked. I'm from Florida and Noelle here is fr… "

"I'm sorry Jacob, we have to go. It was nice meeting you. "I grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him along muttering a good bye to Jacob

Matt easily was dragged away and sooner than later I felt the best Washington breeze hit my face again. And suddenly I could breathe normally, and my bowels weren't working on the worst movement of their lives.

* * *

SO, I'M WORKING OUT THE KINKS TO WRITING AGAIN AND I DO PLAN ON MAKING THIS STORY A PRESENT TIME IMPRINT STORY. IT WILL CONTAIN A LATE TWENTIES CAST AND A EARLY TO MIDDLE 20 YEAR OLD OC , SO EXPECT SOME COLORFUL WORDING AND HEAVY TOPICS THAT GO WITH THESE AGE GROUPS AND OBVIOUSLY SOME SEX STUFF BECAUSE IT'S WHAT PEOPLE DO. BUT NOT UNTIL LATER ON.

**I REALLY WAS UNSURE OF WRITING THIS AND POSTING IT BUT PART OF ME FELT LIKE I SHOULD. THESE TYPE OF THINGS SIT IN MY HEAD AND DON'T EVER LEAVE. SO, I HOPE YOU TAKE SOME TIME AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT IT BECAUSE HONESTLY THAT REALLY MAKES ME HAPPY. AND ILL POST AS SOON AS I CAN. **


	2. I Feel It Coming

**IM BACK! AKA I NO LONGER HAVE MIDTERMS AND CAN BREATHE ENOUGH TO WRITE OUT A CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL. AND BECAUSE I WAS AN IDIOT AND SPENT MOST OF MY LIFE CRYING BECUASE MIDTERMS SUCK, I MADE THIS CHAPTER A LITTLE EXTRA LONG TO KEEP YOU COMFY UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER. YA? OKAY. AWESOME. SHOUT OUT TO THE WEEKND AND DAFT PUNK FOR INSPIRING ME ! **** watch?v=qFLhGq0060w**

_Tell me what you really like_  
_Baby I can take my time_  
_We don't ever have to fight_  
_Just take it step-by-step_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_'Cause they never tell me lies_  
_I can feel that body shake_  
_And the heat between your legs_

_You've been scared of love and what it did to you_  
_You don't have to run, I know what you've been through_  
_Just a simple touch and it can set you free_  
_We don't have to rush when you're alone with me_

_I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe_  
_I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe_  
_I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe_  
_I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe_

_You are not the single type_  
_So baby, this the perfect time_  
_I'm just trying to get you high_  
_And faded off this touch_  
_You don't need a lonely night_  
_So baby, I can make it right_  
_You just got to let me try_  
_To give you what you want_

* * *

The moment Jacob saw her, he knew his world wasn't ever going to be the same. He swore the rain poured harder and the thunder struck the tip of the radio antenna on Charlie's old cruiser. But she laughed and he swore she was only in his dreams and would only ever exist in his mind. In his mind, she wasn't as close to as what he had dreamed, but the smile on her face lit up the sky as bolts of electricity hit every bit of his nerves and electrified his entire being. He didn't feel as if gravity existed, a system that wasn't meant for him and had no real existence since she appeared. But this one girl with the square glasses, the black beanie with two fuzz balls on top, and the giant cup of coffee was enough to keep him grounded and it was enough for him to feel his heart pulsing again. Flat earth or round, he was here because she gave him a reason. Brown eyes gleaming with delight as she met his, a shy smile before she turned around and hitched her purse higher onto her shoulder. Jacob was sure his life had meaning before, but now, he was sure it meant much more to him than ever before.

* * *

_I put a spell on you_

_Because you're mine_

_You better stop the things you do_

_I tell ya I ain't lyin'_

_I ain't lyin'_

_You know I can't stand it_

_You're runnin' around_

_You know better daddy_

_I can't stand it 'cause you put me down_

_Oh no_

He was on my mind. And even when Nina Simone filled my ears, I still found myself constantly thinking about his wide smile and his biceps. And every part of me felt the rush that came with the sound of his voice. At this point, I groaned and threw my face into the giant stuffed animal beside me. Never one to believe in traditional romantic ideals, I wasn't sure what to believe in.

Being infatuated was something I always found myself doing, from grape soda, to the newest refresher from Starbucks. I got obsessive easily and bored quite quickly. But this one I couldn't shake it off, I couldn't even begin to explain the thoughts and ideas that ran through my head when Jacob was the main component. Sometimes he wasn't, and it was just his bulging biceps holding me down while he plowed into me. I shoved my face into the pillow and screamed. I was sick and Matt knew it the moment he realized that I removed the batteries out of the analog clock for my own selfish using.

And even when I explained to him in near tears, he held me and made sure I knew I wasn't as crazy. Sexual infatuation was one thing, but the moment I laid in bed with insomnia lying beside me, he was there to lull me away. The warmth of the blankets around me, the soft noise of my music losing itself under the pitter patter of the rain, and the image of him that would forever be embedded in my mind. I hated myself for this, and the more I dreamt of his arms around me, to even hear his voice again, the more I felt on edge.

Even my ceiling couldn't help me, and at 3: 30 in the morning I just got up and started my day.

The heaviness of my eyes didn't bother, most of you probably know the feeling. A numb but settling feeling that never really stopped growing no matter how long you were alive. The anxiousness that vibrated through every nerve on my body and the never-ending growls of my stomach that had been cleaned out from morning vomits and endless acid decaying the lining due to my nervous personality.

* * *

The apartment was quiet, Matt was snoring softly in his room. The door locked and the long red neck tie hanging off the door knob that only meant that Matt had banged some girl while I was off buying brownie mix and a new bottle of whiskey. But I enjoyed these moments, where the world was resting, and I was living for once.

The bottle of whiskey was half empty, my short glass sitting by it rimmed with the blue lipstick I had worn yesterday. And it wasn't long before I was taking a sip while I waited for my coffee to brew in the pot.

The tv played old episodes of Kitchen Nightmares, Gordon Ramsey screamed insults and I giggled from time to time softly. Dark blue skies barely lightening up and the old man across the apartment complex was just leaving to work.

It was then when I heard the door squeak open and out came a tall thin blonde bombshell. Hair like Rapunzel and legs like a Kendall Jenner.

"oh shit… "she spoke, heels in hand as her green eyes widen while she looked at me. My eyes widened at the large hickey on her neck but soon I heard the gurgling of the final moments of my coffee.

"Hey girl, you want some coffee? Maybe a shot? How about both? " I asked casually

She looked behind her , as if Matt would wake up and shoo her away. Nope, it was far to late for that.

"It's okay, he won't get mad if you stay a little longer. "

She nodded and sat across from me, she hopped onto the bar stool and ran her fingers through her hair. Knotted and probably sweaty from the night's events.

"you're not his girlfriend, are you? "she asked

The question that broke my mother's heart. Even my dad's. They loved Matt and he was always welcomed in my home. He was even welcomed to father my children if my mother had any say in it.

I smirked and poured a cup of coffee for her.

"I wouldn't be sharing my shit with you if I was. " I confessed

She blushed and looked down at her thin hands.

"What's your name? "

When you watch someone fidget, it makes you fidget and squirm. And even though most of the girls I had ran into during Matt's quest of love were nice, none of them ever really stayed around long enough. And I was somewhat okay with that.

"Nancy. You? " she asked

Nancy, a nice name for a girl from a small town. Her blonde highlights and her perfectly veneered teeth screamed future housewife and mother of 3. She'd run a successful boutique and her husband would support her and love her and she'd most definitely have a great Instagram following. She wouldn't remember me, but id remember her.

"Beyoncé "

She quirked a brow but resumed drinking.

"Beyoncé? "she questioned

"Yeah? Is that weird? "

"Well, it's just that …. "

I rolled my eyes to play the part.

"There are others named Beyoncé, you know?"

The silence fell between us. Both of us sipping the warm drink .

"why are you awake? It's literally four am. "she asked

I signed and knew it was too good to be true.

"boy troubles? "she asked. Now sitting up straight confidently while I sulked and poured another shot.

Ahh, fuck it.

"not a boy, a literal man. A man I don't know and don't want to know. " and down the shot went. Hot and wet, like everything I dreamed of.

"Like a stalker?" she quipped.

"nah, more of an idiot move on my part. I met this guy and he hasn't left my mind since. "

"Was he cute? " she asked

I nodded, though I knew he was way more than cute. But I wasn't going to let barbie know that.

"then why don't you see him again? "

Nancy was saying real shit, but it was also the dumbest shit I had ever heard. Why the fuck was I making such a big deal out of this guy. I was only here for a few weeks and then id be back home in Los Angeles.

"because I'm me, and I don't date. "

"you don't date? Like how old are you? " she asked looking me up and down.

"22, but I just got off a long-term relationship. "

Got off, was left at the alter. Same shit.

"how long term? " she asked

"like since I was 14, knew him since I was 5 … "

"wow…"

Wow indeed, Barbie. And then another shot took its turn and easily slid down my throat.

"can I have one?" she asked

I held the bottle up to confirm and she nodded happily. I grabbed a shot glass and poured her a full shot. Luckily she didn't protest and took the shot with ease. These are the girls that will rule the world.

"How long ago did you guys break up? "

It was November now, and he broke up with me a year ago before my birthday.

"a little over a year ago. "

"you should go fuck this guy you like. "

I nearly chocked on the fudge brownie.

"I don't fuck. " I stated. But my heart raced like never.

"yeah, that's why you're drinking at 4 am and eating all these carbs. " the disgust in her voice would've sent me into a insecure spiral but I was already feeling the lightheadedness of the shots. And I didn't care what she was saying, she still had to walk home in the cold.

"Umm, hello. You're here too. "

She rolled her eyes and put the brownie down. A simple pinch removed from the corner edge.

"yeah but I got fucked and I need the energy to walk home. "

Damn, she was good.

"touché, Nancy. "

She grinned and eyed me intently.

"you got that hot librarian thing going on. "

I chewed on the brownie, pretty much visionally showing her that I was left a little uncomfortable. Normally I would shove the fucking thing in my mouth and gobble it up like a baby bird. Nancy smirked at me like a fucking demon and I shook my head.

"I won't fuck you, Nancy. Especially after Matt did. "

she chuckled

"Give yourself a chance, Beyoncé."

It wasn't about me giving myself a chance, it was about others giving me a chance. I was filled with many insecurities and the baggage wore some people down.

"Why am I even having this conversation. "

"because it only makes the story better, you know? Like it kind of makes you out to be a very thought out character and you're just super engaged to let the reader know where you are . "And Nancy took another shot confidently. Without my permission but who cared at this point.

"Nancy, you must be a scholar or some shit."

"no, I'm a content creator. " she grinned

"like YouTube and shit? " I asked intrigued

She nodded happily.

"My mom left my dad when she realized he was sleeping with his best friends wife. My mom cried for months until one day she realized that she wasted so much time on my dad. And when she divorced him she vowed to never waste anymore time on him. I think you need that push. Get the divorce. "

We didn't even make it to the alter. Just days before the big day, my family had just flown in. Dress rehearsal was done. And then it just happened.

"but I loved him, I feel guilty. "

"Love isn't an entire relationship, Beyoncé. Love can bring people together, but love can't keep them together. "

And that's when the shots hit.

"Nancy, you're pretty fucking smart for someone who doesn't like the corner pieces of the brownies. "

* * *

"you're up early. " Matt spoke groggily. Rubbing his eyes as he leaned on the counter and gave me that sleepy look that made all the girls shake in their panties.

"I couldn't sleep. "

"hmmm, it's already 6. " he yawned

"I made you a cup of coffee. "

The mug had mine and Matt's face on it, it was a very cute couple picture of us at our first big publishing party. We were drunk and didn't care how obnoxious we were. And next thing I knew we had bought a mug and a giant blanket of our stupid faces. Margo currently has our blanket for memory purposes.

As Matt brought the cup up to his lips he had to throw his head back and scowl at me.

"Does this have jameson in it? " he asked skeptical.

I nodded happily and sipped on mine before he took a sip of his.

"holy shit, that's oddly satisfying. "

* * *

My face was currently shoving as many dark chocolate cupcakes with peanut butter frosting into my mouth. The envy of most of the kids working but I had done my part and felt my team needed a break.

The doors were to open at 9 am sharp. And for a Saturday after Matt and I played shot roulette, well it wasn't fun. I was tired and the bruise on my thigh could have only told me one thing, I got wild.

But even now, I still had a little drunken strength to carry me until 4 pm.

"You on edge today, Noelle? "Margo asked. The long flowing garment she wore was by far my favorite.

"No, why? "On edge was one thing, hungover is different.

"Just, Matthew couldn't eat the breakfast burrito I ordered for him and you ate it after you devoured yours. "

I was known to be a foodie when drunk. Nothing stopped me.

"I have half of it in my bag, actually. "I defended.

Behind Margo's red colored glasses I could see her eyes twinkle with excitement but her thin lips held the seriousness she always tried to portray.

"The council will be here, and we must put our best foot forward. "

"don't we always? "

"Yes, but today is a special day, Noelle. "

Margo's voice was always filled with a tough confidence. An accent that only one could grow from living in Connecticut in the early 1900s but today it seemed to settle down to a very humbling place. It was soft and held the natural rasp I had loved. The voice of a storyteller that captivated it's audience and made every story worth telling. Margo was more then just words, she was the story.

"You nervous about being home, Margo? "I asked

Her timid smile grew, and she looked down at me.

"I'm grateful for the opportunity but im damn nervous for the Quil Atera and that asshole William Black. He has a stick up his arse and im ready to pull it out and wack him with it.. "

I remined silent watching the last finishing touches being made and nudged Margo playfully

"You want me to seduce him? " I asked and her eyes nearly bugged out of surprise but soon she chuckled softly and reached for my hand. Giant stones covered her thin fingers, emeralds and rubies on silver rings. She was the epitome of hippie.

"Sarah once said that. Though her smile reached her eyes and I knew she wasn't just joking. She fancied that clown the moment he walked into the room. " she confessed

"Sarah, your best friend Sarah?"

She nodded and looked down at the old gold watch around her frail wrist.

"William was the class monitor. He made sure everyone did what they were supposed to and boy did he not expect Sarah to come through that class room like a hurricane….."

Margo's smile was infectious. And i was sure it was because she never really smiled in the first place but even now it grew at the mention of her late friend and the man that Margo never understood why he meant so much to her.

"Seeing them together was unreal, Noelle. A spark I never could've written or read about. IT was dynamite and Sarah was soon loosening the ties of the old man. "

"He means something to you, Margo? "I asked questionly

My own stomach sinking at what could've been or possibly was. Sarah was a tough topic for Margo, but William Black only escaped out of her mouth when joyous things came around.

Margo remained quiet and her lips fell.

"He means everything to me, Noelle. William Black married and loved my soulmate for all the time I was away and I thank him for everything he did for that wonderful women who I know loved every ounce of him with every ounce of blood she had. But William Black also kept her here, he kept her from exploring the world and sharing her art. "

"seems harsh? "

"the world will always be harsh for us, my child. But it's in us to push back and stand tall for what we want."

The silence grew, Margo's eyes scanning the room over the decorated stations. The prominent display of J.R Madero's Magical Adventures of Stevie was one that even I was proud of. Dark purple draped over the tiered shelves. Crystal balls and small pinatas decorating along with the black framed glasses. Small stuffed animals huddled under by the pillows and serval glittery blankets from the merch store.

"Okay, we are done and ready to go. You guys ready? "Matt asked running towards us.

I nodded while Margo took the lead and walked over to the giant red steel doors.

"Remember, we build the worlds of those who cannot fathom being in theirs. We treat those with love and respect. Dream together and keep the world at bay in moments of sadness. "

I felt matt's hand slip into mine suddenly. And as much as I wish his hand wasn't as cold it was right now, I wouldn't have had picked anyone else to do this with. MY hand gripped his, large thin hands with short chubby ones with picked nail polish. But two hands knowing exactly what Margo meant.

* * *

The kids were much more hectic then I first thought. Their laughter and their curiosity made it all worthy. But the short chubby kid stuffing his face with the brownies was by far my favorite. Despite him repeatedly calling me madam. It was cute at first, but it got a bunch of other rugrats calling me it repeatedly. Matt was currently hiding from the freshman girls who thought he was a dream boat.

"You normally stand by the food? "

His voice wasn't hard to forget, especially after spending an entire week dreaming of it. But it did surprise me to see him here.

"Depending on the spread. "

"sweet tooth? "he asked settling beside me close enough for me to take in the smell of diesel.

"yeah. And these are dark chocolate so I cant really deny them. " I popped another one into my mouth and didn't dare to look up at Fabio.

"dark chocolate, gross. "

Then he made a comment like that and I nearly spat the brownie in his face.

"You're gross…. "

His eyes widened and the smirk on his face only made him hotter. God, save me.

"Well, then. You arnt so friendly, huh? "

I shook my head and avoided his gaze.

In the corner of my eyes I could see his fidget in his shoes. Black boots that mirrored mine. Though his seemed much more used then mine.

"You like doing this?" he asked

My gazed landed on him. Eyes tracing his face before they traveled south. He was dressed in a wonderful dark brown Henley tshirt, Dark jeans and the ratty old boots on his feet. His giant wrist was gladded in an apple watch and I almost vomited from how attractive he was. That or the hangover finally reaching it's peak.

"I love it, actually. "

"When dad brought it up, we weren't so sure. Not many kids like reading these days, you know? " he confessed crossing his arms and leaning back against the table and a vanilla cupcake on his hand.

Disgusting. I disagreed and his eyebrow shot up once he noticed me shift my body towards him.

"a lot of kids like reading. "

"I mean, I didn't nor did I expect all of this to turn up. " he confessed gesturing to the crowd of kids running from one end to another.

A sense of pride filled me as I finally realized how big this was. Parents and children of all ages just asking questions and sitting around with snacks while someone read. A couple of them drawing pictures, older students talking to Margo about potential placements for her publishing office. Everyone seemed to be busy and happy.

"We did what we could in short notice. Margo wanted a bouncy house. " I joked

"Margo or you?" Jacob asked and I couldn't help but smile. And the weirdest thing happened, he grinned even bigger and shifted his hip to hit mine playfully. Holy shit.

"definitely Margo. I would've just done it. "

"nice. "

"what do you do? " I asked not wanting the conversation to end

"I actually own an automotive shop. "

My heart sank, of course. The textile shirt he wore last time was only obvious. But I had hoped it wasn't true. And I couldn't help my face just drop.

"It makes good money… "he seemed to read my face and I immediately shook my head at him in hopes to stop whatever train of thought he was having.

"No, No. It's not that. I don't care what you make… money wise… I mean I understand the hurt Native Americans get from the Government and all the bullshit with money and reservations and… " I was an idiot and I let out a deep breath and grabbed my coffee. Taking a giant sip before looking up at a confused but amused Jacob.

"My fathers a mechanic. Cars really aren't my thing. "

It had a lot to do with my separation anxiety and constant need for affection. Dads work took over my life and in years that I needed both mom and dad they were pushing for the America they believed in. And that meant less time for me with them.

"oh, that's cool. Where's does he work? "Jacob asked curiously

"In California, he opened up a stupid shop years ago and doesn't think about settling down either. "Unfortunately, dad was a workaholic and my mother was his secretary.

"cool, I have a stupid shop up on the reservation. "he smirked and I nearly through myself off the cliffs.

"Relax, I won't hold it against you. I hate reading so we can call it even. "

"I'm not asking you to not hold anything against me. "

Jacob's brow quirked up and I swore it was like watching Aqua man all over again.

"You're a tough cookie, aren't you? "

"Umm, I don't know. Depends on the mood. "

"when do I get the nice you? "he asked

I shrugged

"Should you get the nice me? "

"That's up to you, isn't it? You don't owe me anything, Noelle. But doesn't mean I don't want to get to know you. "

My eyes looked up at Jacob. And even behind the dark shades of my glasses I felt like he was staring into my eyes. The dark irises of his melting into mine as if he knew the hesitation I held. And a large part of me felt as if he knew also the giant impulses, I was having to keep him close and talking.

"Noelle? "

My eyes snapped away from Jacob and to a confused Margo. Her green eyes went from Jacob and I over and over again as if she was putting a puzzle together. Mouth slightly agape until it was firmly pressed together.

"you okay, Margo? " I asked concerned as I stood up.

Margo reassured me. Her hand held up to stop me from moving as she approached us.

"And you are?" She asked Jacob who looked a little taken back from a bold Margo. I watched Jacob's face twist with confusion.

"Margo Moony ? , is that you ? "

Margo's shoulders weren't tense immediately but leave it to her to get her compose back.

The man was wheeled over by a boy who looked similar to Jacob. Shaggy black hair and a happy go lucky smile as he met my gaze and waved happily. MY awkward ass did the same thing until Margo reached for my hand and patted it lovingly by her side. A soft growl coming from Jacob that really made me stop and eye him. I never really heard something like that from a human before, mostly my dogs.

"William Black, nice to see you! " Margo was being fake but then again this was William Black. The William Black…Black… Holy shit.

Realization hit my face and I know Jacob noticed something was up. His head tilted to the side as he studied me.

"you knew we'd be here Margo. "William confessed

And that's when my distaste started for the pompous William. He rolled in here all high and mighty and really expected Margo to bow down. Nope, not Queen Margo.

"Well, William. You are known to say you'd do something and not follow through. "

And that's the tea, sis. In my mind I applauded, Margo. A giant Jenna Marbles "Hell Yeah" for standing up for herself. But I couldn't help but see Jacob scowling at my mentor.

William just smiled through his burn and then turned to look at me. His fake smile changed the moment his gaze landed on my face. Hos facial features were softened, and a genuine smile graced his lips as he wheeled himself closer.

"Billy Black, dear. "he held out his hand and as I reached for it Margo beat me to the punch.

"this is my one of my editors, Noelle Nolasco. "The way Margo said it was a warning. Not to me, but to Billy. And from the looks in Jacob's eyes I could see he wasn't to happy with whatever fight was being made.

"I'm Noelle, Sir. Thank you for letting us do this. "

Margo set back, her hand left my hand as she held a hardcover book in her hand.

"No problem, my dear. Jacob here was really for it. Really wanted to get this thing going off the ground before I was able to read the request. "Billy smirked and I felt better maybe he wasn't so bad.

"he was wide awake by 6. "the man behind Billy said. My eyes looked over at a flustered Jacob. The apples of his cheeks a furious red. Damn, maybe life was going to be good.

"shut up, Seth." Jacob elbowed the guy and I let a giggle escape my lips that only made Jacob stare at me.

"For someone who doesn't read, you sure were excited? " I said

"Maybe it wasn't the reading that made me want to do this." He retorted

"My names Seth, Jacobs right hand man." The man pushed past Jacob and broke whatever moment we had to stand in front of me.

"Hi Seth."

"you guys should come to the bonfire tonight. " Seth said

"We would like to formally invite your group, Margo. Tell our own stories and let you guy be the ones to listen."

Margo's thin lips were pressed tight as I elbowed her lightly.

"is this something youre interested in, Noelle. "

I looked over at Jacob whose eyes seemed to plead with me to go. Seth was practically jumping and smiling with encouragement and Billy was watching me closely.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"If Matty could come, I'm down. "

Jacob's smile was contagious and soon everyone was smiling but Margo who has a stiff fake grin that I knew too well.

"We'll be there, William."

**SO, I KNOW IVE CREATED TRUST ISSUES BETWEEN US. I DONT UPDATE FOR A FEW WEEKS AND ALL TRUST IS GONE BUT I ALREADY EXPLAINED MYSELF. WHAT REALLY GIVES ME AMMO TO WRITE IS TO BE ABLE TO READ YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS LITTLE WORLD IM CREATING. **

**GIVE ME THINGS YOU WANT TO SEE? MAYBE SOME COOL AS POP CULTURE REFRENCES? ARE YOU LIKING THE CHARACTERS? IS THERE SOMETHING YOU DONT LIKE? **

**IM ALL EARS AND JUST WANT TO HEAR YOU ALL. IM NICE, I SWEAR. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ILL GET BACK TO YOU ALL SOON! **


	3. Use Somebody

**it's been a while but your girl is fully dedicated to giving you this story. so please review and give me some love!**

_I've been roaming around_

_Always looking down at all I see_  
_Painted faces, fill the places I can't reach_

_You know that I could use somebody_  
_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you, and all you know, and how you speak_  
_Countless lovers under cover of the street_

_You know that I could use somebody_  
_You know that I could use somebody_  
_Someone like you_

_Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep_  
_Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat_  
_I hope it's gonna make you notice_  
_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_Someone like me_  
_Someone like me_  
_Someone like me, somebody_

_Someone like you, somebody_  
_Someone like you, somebody_  
_Someone like you, somebody_

_I've been roaming around,_  
_Always looking down at all I see_

Margo couldn't look at me for the first few hours. And normally her tight-lipped lips would be an accessory to her overpriced outfit, but the veins popping out of her forehead only showed me she was pissed. And I knew it was because of me.

Matt noticed, but he didn't want to ask after today. Being hungover and hiding from young girls seemed to do a number on him. I was too tired and scared, a little lightheaded so why would I speak when I could nap. So, the ride home wasn't filled with anything but our lifeless bodies.

* * *

"What happened?" Matt asked

I currently was topless, the black bra only concealing my boobs from my best friend who was typing away on his phone. This wasn't as weird as many thought it was. My mother was shocked the moment she walked into my room and Matt was sitting on my bed watching me walk around in my underwear while getting ready for my brothers' graduation. Matt has seen the worst sides of me, and it wasn't like my vagina was out.

"She just freaked, I guess. She doesn't really like Billy." I sniffed the article clothing I had draped over the lamp shade looked clean but I was never too sure.

"Billy is William, right? "I asked

I nodded and threw on the large oversized black hoodie. It was long enough to reach a little past mid thigh but above my knee. It was very Ariana Grandesque. We stan in this household.

"I never understood that, where the hell do people get Billy from William? Cant it just be will? Maybe Willy."

It was the question I asked myself every night too.

"People are weird, this okay?" I asked

Matt sat up and looked me once over. His finger tapped his chin and he then nodded.

"You should probably wear some color, so they don't think you're some sort of mortician. Maybe Jacob doesn't want to fuck a corpse, you know."

"There's no fucking…. "I sighed but ultimately understood. Searching through my clean laundry basket I pulled the long pumpkin colored sock that had become my current obsession. The moment I held it up with triumph Matt nodded enthusiastically before going back to his game.

I normally never did my hair, brushing it was a task due to the damaged parts from bleaching it. And my roots were starting to show, the dark brown hair wasn't my favorite, I preferred the black dye and all the chemical goodness it gave me. But at this point I was too lazy to buy dye and massage it in.

Makeup was another story; I didn't take long. I did the basics and a little more. Plus it helped the hair situation. Some part of me had to look good.

The dark orange lip matched my socks that came just below my knee. The black doc martens secured tightly on my feet thanks to Matt who double knotted them. My face hidden under expensive foundation and setting powder. There was a time where eye makeup never existed in my life and then James Charles's existed and I soon began the coloring of my eyelids . Bronzy orange blended out for a real cool look. It was literally all I could do. One color packed on and blended out, simple and boujee.

But overall, I felt good.

And when I walked out finally and saw Margo sitting on our couch, I knew she agreed.

"That's a cute outfit, Noelle."

Though I was apprehensive at what she would be like after, she didn't like annoyed. Instead Margo looked relaxed and poised.

"Thanks Margo, I like your coat."

The fuzzy leopard coat was new, fresh off the Paris fashion week runway. Margo looked like the coolest woman in the world with giant red hair that extended in all directions. White cat eyed glasses and nude estee Lauder lipstick I wish she would just hand over.

"Its faux fur. "

I nodded as Matt finally appeared. Sky blue hoodie, his Jean jacket thrown over it as he held out my own giant rain coat. The hood was fuzzy on the inside , keeping my ears warm for what I knew was going to be one of the coldest nights of my life. Beach climate wasn't the best in Washington. Too cold for my desert ass.

"Everyone ready?" Matt asked

* * *

The drive to the bonfire was awkwardly silent still. And even when I asked who sang the song currently playing, no one budged. Even matt was a little suspicious on Margo's mood. And I was a bit nervous from any repercussions that could've been going on. But Margo didn't say anything. Normally the blunt force. She stayed quiet but allowed whatever she was feeling into the air. And I felt that.

"Turn left here, Matthew." She whispered

"You ever heard these stories, Margo?" I asked breaking then silence indefinitely

"I have. Long ago, Sarah invited me once. "

I nodded hoping Matty caught my gaze to keep it going.

"William is an excellent story teller. You'll really enjoy it, Noelle. " She spoke before he ever could.

Matt sent me a reassuring smile and rubbed my knee.

"As good as you?" my eyes looked into the rearview mirror and met Margo's who's lit up at the mention of her natural talent. And that's when she knew I was Team Margo.

"I'll let you be the judge of that. " her eyes had softened and the edge of her lips curved.

The moment we arrived I wasn't so sure if we should be here. The beach waves were loud, a full moon was evident. A couple of bonfires were going off on the beach with Groups of teenagers loitering the parking lot and inspecting my big Ford bronco coming up and parking. It was packed but it was also Saturday night.

"Which one could it be?"

My eyes scanned the beach and scanned the serval groups as we satin the car. Margo was rummaging through her giant purse.

There were Some college kids drinking from a small keg, teenagers crying together, a family that seemed to be in the middle of a serious talk and right off to the end was a giant group of giants I knew.

"That one."

Matt squinted his eyes and nodded once he saw them.

"Great, they have their own little spot away from everyone else." He joked

"They got secrets. " she said

As I unbuckled my seatbelt, I turned to look at Margo. Her eyes looking past mine and to the beating ocean waves not too far from the group we would be joining. Something in the way she said it gave me an eerie feeling.

"Everyone does." I commented hoping the words would clam me down.

She shook her head furiously

"Theirs are different. I always knew there was something off and I still do. Promise me you won't be swayed by their magic. Noelle."

Margo's hand reached for mine. It was warm and soft, gently cupping mine and it was then that I knew that Margo had much more than hate towards these people. And she was far more concerned then I believed.

"Margo, you're my family. I wouldn't ever leave you."

Her eyes narrowed in and her sad smile turned cold.

"You don't get it, Noelle. And maybe you wont. My intuition tells me you will, but it did with Sarah too. Just remember why we are doing this. Where these dreams stemmed from."

I nodded and hopped out of the car. Matt was patiently waiting outside and raised a brow and I simply shrugged. We walked towards the wooden stairs leading us down to the beach. I didn't know what to say or feel but my heart was beating fast. And part of me wondering if my body would be found by Matt's in the woods. The pressure of my chest was slowly coming forward and I wasn't so sure of what to think and I caught Matt's arm to stop as the sharp pain encased my under boob.

"You good?" he asked rubbing my arms up and down while Margo stood before us. Her hand rubbing my back as she watched me closely.

"Yeah I'm going to get my water bottle from the car. I forgot it "

Both Margo and Matt knew that meant I needed to breathe and be with myself. And a quick look to each other only told me they were reconsidering the options. Last time I freaked I passed out at a Safe Way on aisle 4. Margo scratched my head and rubbed my back.

"You want to go home?" she asked and part of me wanted to. All I wanted was to throw myself into my bed and clutch whatever blanket I had around me until I felt suffocated. Enough so my cries and trembling sobs wouldn't leave the room. I felt the underlying pain just want to scream out and misbehave while my body shook, and mind merely laughed at my expense. My brain was scolding me for being at the beach as if I ever liked it. I knew better, and being out on a cold Saturday wasn't ideal when I could be watching the new queer eye

"no, I'm just going to get my water bottle. "

"You want us to go with you?"

I shook my head and took a deep breath. Palms sweat and the pulse behind my head was removing me from this conversation as the anxiousness was reaching my fingertips.

"Well be close by, okay?" Matt reassured and I nodded. Reaching for my car keys and walking away quickly. The sand was no chance for my boots. As much as they tried to find their way into them, they couldn't. But it still was a tad difficult to walk when I wasn't trying to stomp away. The bile of vomit rose from my esophagus and nearly up my throat and as I made my way to the back of the bronco I busted open those back doors and I quickly shifted through the blankets and the clothes I had piled in the back and found my gym bag. The black Nike bag had belonged to my brother until he bought himself the expensive one. I took advantage and took the one embroider with his name and called it mine. The bright pink hydro flask was stuffed under the softball glove and a workout jacket but all that was soon shoved aside for the obnoxious pink Las Vegas flask I had. I needed relief and even though Jessica said I should avoid the drink when I was nervous ,she didn't feel the pulsing of my heart and my head. Let alone the chest pain I had tickling at my side.

So, I sipped more than enough. I wouldn't be drunk; I handled my shit but just enough that the smooth and bitter taste can coat my mouth and send my body the signals of relief. I swished it around like mouthwash and allowed the bitterness to keep me awake. Keep me here and not in the horrendous confides to over analyzing Margo's moods.

Why was I so nervous and felt this pressure I knew I didn't need to have? Margo's words were scary and the look she gave me sent whatever plausible idea I had in my mind to run off and hide. I liked William/Billy and Jacob like I would with any other client or person we would have met. The entire council had treated us well. But I also could see their distaste for Margo despite her push for a reading program. And after that talk I knew Margo an they had personal vendettas that I wouldn't ever understand or possibly want to but there was something she knew that I didn't. But this left me in a spot I wasn't so sure I belonged in. The more I thought of Jacob the more I felt guilty because it's like Margo knew that I had looked at him like a piece of meat. And the only person who knew that was Matt, he understood the hardships of my love life and Jacob just was good eye candy. But to ever allow something to bloom was ridiculous since I was me and he was this tall god who reeked authority and pride. In a way, Margo knew something I knew too but was denying whatever pull I had to the tall Calvin Klein model. In my mind, I harbored a crush that helped me rub one out every night. And to Margo I was going to dive myself in to a world I didn't care to know of.

But that was just jumping the gun, I would be lucky to move past everything I went through in the last year. Maybe she knew I wasn't capable of loving someone. She and I always had that in common, too selfish to ever care for anyone else. But I loved bonfires and story telling, so why wouldn't I come. To learn about a New culture was a beautiful thing but also to see Jacob Black by a fire would send my burned ashes into flames like a Phoenix. It was much more sexual curiosity than a connection, but the way Margo made it feel she knew I craved more.

"You okay, loca?"

The voice pulled me back out of my thoughts. His eyes soft but stern as he looked me once over and back to the Truck full of teenage boys who were looking over here.

"Yeah I just…. "And this is where I noticed I wasn't around people who understood me. People who were in my life for a while learned the things about me, especially the drinking habit I had since I was eighteen. His eyes scanned my hand as I stupidly gestured to the flask. And he might think I'm a drunken idiot when I had only a few sips. But instead he rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Not a fan of crowds? "

His body was soon covering any vision I had of the loud boys by us. Their eyes were tracing over Jacob and me. But as I looked up to see a blushing Jacob and his arm prompting open my door, I wasn't so mad.

"Umm Its complicated."

Not complicated, difficult.

"Explain, I might understand."

I fiddled with my hands, finger nail chipping away at the polish before I took another sip.

"I don't like new people. Like the numbers are off. More of you then me and that makes me scared."

"We aren't going to bite."

"I hope not, but that's not it. I'm just not good with meeting people. I could come off as a bitch "

Jacob chuckled

"you haven't met Leah, I guess. Don't worry, we all get it. You're not the only shy person we have had. "

I looked up at him

"Jared's wife threw up right before she came down… One of Seth ex girlfriends nearly fell into the fire once as she stumbled over her words…. "

"wow, a great track record… clearly."

"yeah, you might just be the one to shit your pants."

My eyes probably grew out of my head because Jacob gave a nice belly laugh.

"too forward? I thought you'd enjoy something like that. "

"it was a good joke, but I wasn't so sure you'd be the one making it. " I laughed before leaning back on my hands and looking down at my legs.

"You look warm."

The smile couldn't be held back as I nodded shyly and looked up at the giant lug. His smile was something I couldn't grow tired of. How he was blessed with such a perfect smile I didn't know. But mine took a few years of braces and an annoying retainer I sometimes forgot about. His though, it seemed natural and I knew he couldn't be real.

"You don't. "motioning to his body that was absent from any jacket.

"I'm used to it. Not a desert rat. "he joked

I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"Better a desert rat then a snow bunny. "

"cute and cuddly versus rodent like and mousey? "he questioned

My eyes rolled and I shook my head

"we both know I'm the cuter of the two…. "

"well, I can't deny that."

And then I realized where I was. Sitting in the back of my car in front of a stranger that filled my dreams and he just called me cute. Lord please, let this memory die before I get back home because I don't think I have any batteries left.

"This your car?"

He broke me out of my trance and patted the rug by the side of my thigh. Small flakes of sand jumping out from my boots.

"He's a beauty."

"She…. My car is a she. "I corrected

Jacob quirked a brow and nodded

"sorry, my apologizes. All the original parts?" he asked

I shrugged.

"I don't really know. Ill ask my dad and get back to you."

"you know you're riding in one of my dream cars, right? "

"A ford bronco? "

"a 1973 Ford Bronco. yes. And from the looks of it, the exterior seems all original."

"they just retouched the paint job. My dad didn't want MY original idea, so this was what we both agreed on. "

My dad and I were incredibly alike that people were terrified the moment they heard a female version of my father was walking around. Stubborn but determined workers who rather work for themselves then anyone.

"what was the original color? "he asked

"pink."

His eyes bulged out of his head before he furiously shook his head and shoved his face into his arm.

"thank god your father said no. He's a smart man. "

"umm, excuse me. A pink Ford Bronco would've been sooo cool. "

"This is a man's toy, honey. Not a Barbie convertible. "

"1. It's not a toy for neither a man or women. 2. Barbie isn't just pink and would've been sick."

Jacob shook his head and looked up from where the ruckus was.

"looks like they're about to start. You think you ready? "

Even with the pressure off my chest, I still felt my insides bubble with anticipation. The obsessive inner monologue not quieting down.

So I only nodded and grabbed Jacob's hand that he held out. He helped me down, settling me gently as I grabbed the lanyard with my keys and locked the back door.

* * *

Jacob sat on a different log then me. Matt and Margo on either side, Margo was having a sweet conversation with Sue Clearwater while Matt whispered in my ear everything I had missed. All this time, Jacob's eyes trained on me.

"and then Margo pretty much told him to fuck off."

I looked away from the fire to look up at an amused Matt.

"over a hot dog? " I asked

He nodded and soon we erupted into giggles. This earned us an amused glare from Margo who shushed us but never stopped talking to Sue.

"Noelle here is the driving force."

I looked up to where my name was being spoken about and I noticed how everyone's eyes were on me.

"I was telling Sue Clearwater on your love for folklore."

"you like legends, Noelle? " Billy Black spoke. The same perfect smile his son mirrored. Only Jacob's reached his eyes and squinted.

"umm, I like stories in general. I took folklore back in school for a few years and just enjoyed listening to them and decoding them. "

"any particular ones? "Embry asked

"I liked the scary ones. Like Skinwalkers, Lockness monsters , vampires and Chupacabra's…. "

"Chupacabra's? "Paul laughed and Matt was quick to jump on the wagon.

"Noelle believes in Chupacabras. "

"really? " Sue asked as Margo grinned.

As much as I wanted to deny the fact, I couldn't lie.

"Yeah, my bunny got his head bit off by one. "

There was silence for a few seconds, my eyes meeting Jacob who had a look of confusion etched on his aface. But the moment my eyes met his he was quick to send em a dopey smile that made the hair on my legs stand. Really needed to shave.

"how do you know that? " Paul asked

"my dad told me, and my dad wouldn't lie about that especially concerning Pancho. "

"pancho? "

"my bunny. Rest in peace."

Billy chuckled and nodded his head in approval.

"Well, we Quileute's have our own legends, Noelle. "

"children of the moon right? "

Everyone's eyes zeroed in on me and most of the guys seemed to stiffen.

"yeah, how did? "

"I noticed a pattern at the school and just coming onto the rez. Plus your book displays under your history boards kind of gave it awat. "

"smart girl. " Sue commented while Margo beamed roudly.

* * *

Jacob watched from across the fire how Noelle's eyes showed everything he wanted to know. He was starting to think that her best features were her eyes. Big and round, holding a child like quality to them. He was mesmerized by the way she would stare up at him through her lenses, two plump lips naturally pouted together as she waited for his response. The small dimple on her left cheek that he was sure he'd die to see for the rest of his life. Her in general, he was entranced. And even as his dad told his stories he felt his eyes and his entire being just focused on his imprint.

He enjoyed when her eyes widened at the twists and turns, her small chuckle when his dad made a joke. And the way she bit her nails when the anticipation kicked in. She didn't seem to hide her emotions and Jacob really liked that.

* * *

When the moment of the third wife came around, he focused his eyes on her. Margo's arm had wrapped itself around hers, and Matt had pulled both closer. Noelle taking more of their cuddles by sitting in between them. But her eyes never left the view of the fire as she took the story in. And she listened, very much entranced with the story of the cold ones. Her eyes tracing over the serious demeanors when mentioned, and their eyes softening at the mention of the third wife. A proud stance in their shoulders of the mention of shapeshifting. Their tribe held themselves proudly and Noelle understood, the history was enriched with legends and myths that only solidified their strong roots to their culture. They had something to be proud of. Her eyes flicked towards Jacob, deep brown eyes taking her in and she crumbled.

* * *

If you would have told Noelle that the air in La Push felt different, She wouldn't believe it. But now, under the stars and watching the waves break onto shore, she knew this entire place was something different. There was a serene feeling to this place with black rocks and pebbles littering the floor, old washed up tree trunks that seemed misplaced but oh so right. The breeze brought her back, the cold tip of her nose becoming numb, but she didn't care. Not with the way the sky looked tonight. Full moon and all, Noelle felt like today had drained her.

So, Noelle wrapped her arms around herself and let the warmth cloud over her. Feeling the breeze of the ocean hit her face. Matt was currently skipping rocks and calling her over. Seth happily by his side challenging the white boy to another round of who could get the most skips. Noelle, she was happy sitting back on the boulder and watching them, no need to push any boundaries

"You can't throw?"

Noelle looked up to a grinning Jacob. Butterflies evident in her stomach as she took him in with all his clothed glory.

"I can throw. Pretty well actually. I'm just cold. "

Jacob knew this is where the magic happened, he had seen it in movies. Even had heard his own sisters giggle about it when they were younger and recently Little Claire had sparked a love for teen romance at the book store. Moments like these mattered and it wasn't long before he kept thinking of writing his own with his imprint. He couldn't keep his eyes from her. The sweet smile shed give him. The awkwardness evident in her shoulders that would tense up. He didn't know how to even look away when her cheeks were flushed but her voice was straight laced with poise. Eyes avoiding his but he heard that heart pounding and knew she was nervous.

"what you doing tomorrow? "and as he asked Noelle's heart clenched and he knew. She looked away from him, eyes back on Matt who watched them from afar. Questioning the body stance, the two had between them. Noelle was tensed and Jacob was full on slumped. Matt shook it off and went back to picking up small pebbled. Seth happily talking about his current girlfriend.

But Noelle, she watched Jacob and The way his shoulders slacked, and his head fell forward was the only way Noelle was able to know how he felt. He was observant, like her, but much more impulsive. She had read her well, from the sigh she released and the knew sudden urge to say sorry. Jacob knew it so well, only once before did he ever feel this way.

"it's not a 'you' thing…. It's a me thing… it's weird and Complicated. "she confessed turning her body towards him. Their knees touched and even though both clothed they could feel something more. And as much as Noelle wished it was a sexual attraction there was something more about Jacob. She felt a need to reach over and ask if he was alright. And whatever that answer may be, she only wished she had the power to make it better for him. But she knew she was the issue, she was told.

"I like you." He confessed looking down at her. Eyes making contact before she looked away.

"you don't really know me, Jacob. "she muttered unsure of what to think. But the bubbling in her stomach grew and she wanted to squeal.

"I want to know you though. You seem …. Cool. " He confessed shrugging his shoulders and colliding his knee with hers.

His eyes lit up when Noelle locked her eyes on him. Her nose scrunched up and pushed her glasses up her nose. A mischievous smirk on her face.

"I mean, I get it. I'm fucking cool. But I'm also a super pain in the ass. "

"I don't mind any ass pain…." And the moment he said it he regretted it. This time Noelle chuckled. Throwing her head back dramatically. Jacob's face was scrunched up adorably while he shook his head regretting it.

"maybe I should date you? "She teased

"that's not what I meant. "

Noelle watched Jacob groan and shook her head at his uptight.

"I know, I'm just teasing. I wouldn't ever bring pain to your butthole, but I don't date."

Noelle was now serious. Her once light voice now holding a darker tone.

"whys that? " he questioned

Noelle licked her lips then ran her tongue over her teeth. Jacob watched intently as her forehead was soon scowled over and she inspected her lipstick with her phone. The moon resting on her perfectly to catch a nice bounce to see her reflection. She was a beauty in his eyes, something so wild and pure he wasn't sure how he could be away from her.

He watched her gulp suddenly and look down at the sand. Her boot was covered in mud but she didn't care and continued to press the toe deeper into the puddle.

"I was engaged a little over a year ago. "

Part of his heart broke but the way she licked her lips in nervousness made him understand it wasn't easy for her to talk. And that's when the selfishness went away. A first for the boy from LA Push .

"Oh, not anymore, right?" he asked. Eyes casting down to her left hand and noticing it was ring free

"No. Unfortunately not. " He scowled and Noelle couldn't help but chuckle. It wasn't everyday you got to talk about your past love life with your current wet dream. But this is how life was written for her.

"Unfortunately?" he asked. Disgusted with her revelation and she could only hope that after all this he would think she was sane and just brokenhearted. She only hoped he would remain fascinated towards her because she liked his attention. She confessed that now as he stared down at her. She felt wanted and most of all, important. An issue she had to fix and overcome, Dr. Stanley has expressed it and she knew it before any diagnosis ever came her way. But it's normal to want to feel wanted and cared for. Took her awhile to realize that, to remove the guilt for wanting attention. And even now, she felt the guilt for feeding into the little voice in her head to give it all to a guy she barely knew. A hot guy who was just a wet dream but somehow made the butterflies in her belly rise from the dead like they did long ago.

"Well yeah. I loved him. maybe I still do? But it's over and he's somewhere in New York. "

New York, where she had planned to go with a loft ready for his and her offices and his and her libraries. She only had designed the bedroom when the news broke. And she cried her eyes out in their Seattle condo. Overlooking T Mobile stadium where shed walk over for any game she wanted. Beer in one hand, a pretzel in the other, while he sat beside her reading whatever novel he had found at goodwill. She didn't mind, she just liked knowing he was there. Physically, he was. And later on she'd realizes he wasn't always really there.

"Opposite side of the country, huh?"

Jacob asked and Noelle let out a deep breath. The chest pressure was now of thoughts that lingered to Julian. Curly brown hair and green eyes she would do anything for. Anything but give up her dream and that's where it broke all that they had built. He was simple, and so was she. Both dreamers but hers held a bigger meaning. He was happy with a house with many rooms for hobbies. Have a kid when they were well older. Travel the world and explore the different cultures they read about. She was happy with all that until she realized that there was much more that she wanted then run a bike shop and rescue animals. She wanted to write and publish, order take out and have drinks with friends whenever she wanted. He wanted whiskey at home by a fire, she wanted mimosas for brunch and game nights. Things that sounded so similar but pulled them apart.

"I think it's for the best, honestly. The best thing for me is to move on. " though it hurt, she cold feel her heart beating with a rhythm that only coded itself as a reminder that she will live on with or without him. He knew, and she knew that they'd live with their decision. Though she was the one broken up with, she knew he wasn't happy with whoever he found comfort with. The novels he wrote, those articles he had published were all her. And she'd still catch the small signs that he would write in dedicating it to her. Signs that told her he was thinking of her too.

"How long were you?" Jacob knew he was breaking her from whatever memory she was thinking of. As her eyes glazed over with tears he wanted notihng more then to bring her into his arms. Comfort the lving shit out of her.

"You really want to know this, Jacob?"

She was skeptical, yeah? She wasn't so sure why a big beef cake like Jacob would want to know her girly troubles. But that was extremely sexist, and she knew better. So Noelle reprimanded herself and maybe thought that Jacob could be another Matt. A boy who loved her with no romantic feelings or pressure of any sex. But then, she saw how their bodies were close enough to cuddle up to. Perfect fits if you asked her, or when the wind blew just right, his scent would collide over her and shed inhale a little too deeply for the smell of motor oil and cut grass. She never craved o Matt's smell.

"I meant what I said. "

"I've known him since I was in kindergarten… "

"wow…" Jacob was in awe and Noelle now laughed

"yeah, I know, long time. But we didn't start dating until I was 14. "

"how old are you now?" he asked

"22."

"that's like 8 years…." He knew this was different. No way in hell he could ever erase 8 years, but he sure as hell can out due them.

"yeah… it is. "

There was silence between them.

"I'm 26. "

"really? "

Jacob was offended and disgusted when she questioned him. Noelle being Noelle laughed it off and swatted his arm lightly and apologized.

"you're just soooo… "

"big?"

"big is beautiful, you know? You just hold yourself as someone much older than 26. Maybe early thirties? "

Jacob got it. The stress of the pack and the mayhem that the Cullen's had caused had awaken many of the wolf genes in the younger boys of the tribe. And over the years many didn't want to just let the gene remain dormant. They embraced their blood and roamed the woods with timed patrols just in case. Every once in awhile a leech would pass through but it wasn't much. Just a lot of young kids getting roped into the lifestyle. And he wasn't about to let them be on their own.

"I'll take that. You're forgiven. "

"Well thanks you old fart. I appreciate a forgiving man. " she joked

"With that dimple, how could I stay mad? " he poked his giant finger into the deep dimple on her lower left cheek. Just by her mouth and boy did his own hear race when she batted her eyelashes and blushed up at him.

"Can this dimple get you to walk her owner over to her car for a blanket? " Noelle knew Matt was off now winning a game he had made up with Seth. 3 other boys joining, and she didn't want to interrupt him form actual boy time. So, her next best thing was Jacob who she didn't mind having around.

"I can arrange something, I'm sure. " his wink sent her swooning and before she knew it, he had stood up and had his hand out and reaching for hers. And though she hesitated, she ultimately went for it. Because under a full moon, she couldn't deny it's powers of pure chaos and beauty. The universe was pushing her to be crazy and impulsive and she couldn't deny her Aries Ascendant that power despite what the Virgo in her said. And right now, with his warm hand covering hers, she felt something she hadn't in awhile. Something she knew was right.

**so, i had a bit of trouble with writers block and youll find many page breaks of areas i was going down to and i finally said fuck it and combined them all to put something out.**

**The basis of this story will be major fluff because i love that stuff. But also i will incorporate alot of themes i see in my favorite Twilight fanfiction. ex: Bella and the Cullens, JEalous Bella, BFFs with Leah who is totally missunderstood, Uncle Jay and Claire Bear, New Vamps in town messing everything up, Some fucked up storyline, the first sex scene , and a fucking puppy because i want a puppy. **

**any other themes you guys would like to see? **

**Reviewing really keeps writers going , it inspires me to write because i know yall care. so please, let me know how you guys are liking this fic and what things youd like to know about the characters and what are your thoughts on Noelle?**

**Gracias! **


	4. Vienna

**as of lately, I haven't been happy with what I'm writing. but I'm damn trying to really not let writer's block be a thing. in a way, I'm ready to write some fluff so expect that soon.**

When Noelle got home, her first instinct was to run into her room. Her fingers didn't take long to find the perfect vinyl for the bubbling emotions conjuring up in her. And as the first notes took a soar, she beelined to her closet. Where deeply hidden behind the cardigans and the endless amounts of shoes was the one of the handful things she kept from her past life.

The silk and long-sleeved white dress was tailored To Noelle's body 15 pounds ago. And though she missed the semi flat stomach and visible collarbones, she was more than happy to trade them in for coffee cake and corn dogs. The dress was a dream for her, though a tight fit she still managed to get herself squeezed in. Marveling at how tight it got on her butt and chest but wondered if this outfit would be suitable for something more. The once elegant dress now made her feel like a sexy stripper. But that thought was soon wash away by her sudden sadness of what the dress was originally intended for.

The tears were soon accompanied by a shaking rumble of laughter as she stared in the mirror and turned around to squat and do a little twerk. And Noelle did that for the next few minutes. Dancing and swaying around the room to Ray Charles. Makeup streaming down her face but the dress so easily swaying around their room until the knock on her door made her jump up. The door opened and Matt's face peeked through, and as his eyes only held the deepest sympathetic love he could offer. Noelle's face scrunched up in regret, she promised she wouldn't do this again; Didn't want to ever do it again but she found herself here. And Matt was a witness to all her setbacks. But he pushed the door opened and revealed the other thing that Noelle was glad she kept.

The powder blue suit that he was so willing to wear as her guys maid. It suited him perfect, pure 80's vibe and a complete handsome guy to be by her side on one of the biggest days of her life. And when he walked toward her, bow tie tied tightly around his thin neck, he asked her to dance. And Noelle lost it then and there, she loved Matt with all her heart and never once doubted his love for her. Her best friend and her number one supporter. His arms wrapped around her tighter than any spanx or bridal gown.

"You look beautiful. "he whispered.

And she wrapped my arms around his neck. Clinging to him like that heartbreaking night and every night after that that ended with her sobbing into that bow tie.

"I'm so sorry…" she cried as he swayed us them both in his room. Her body becoming much heavier as the tears took over. But held on tighter, reminding her that he was there.

"Why you sorry, Elly?" he whispered. His heart ached for his best friend. Though he knew it was the breakup that got her, it was losing a person that held all the secrets she kept hidden. He was her first everything and she allowed herself to give all that she had to him.

"Because I can't move on. " And she wasn't sure if she could. The green eyes haunted her. The sandy brown hair haunted her dreams and every time she opened the company newsletter, she saw him there. Writing a column for the magazine she believed he'd be done with.

"Its harder then you think."

And as she cried and looked up at her best friend, she knew that love wasn't just a romantic thing. But an overall feeling that could be found in various areas in life. And Matt was a big part of then love is till had. Even now, dealing with the crazy broken-hearted girl who wears her wedding dress when she's sad and missing the ex-groom. He's here, happily wearing his own tux he stashes away for nights like these to remind her that she is loved. Maybe not by the green-eyed fool but by someone. And that alone kept her going.

Matt slept next to her, tux still on and in place. Noelle sat against the wall; dress still snuggled on her as she looked down at her cell phone screen. She was about to hang up when it finally was answered.

"Hola, mi gordita." And that's when the world inside her settled. A serene feeling when she called back home. Mother's familiar nickname, one that many would find offense, but Noelle had grown to love it as she grew up.

"Momma." Noelle spoke softly.

"I was about to send a search team. "Noelle's mother spoke, happy to hear her oldest daughters voice. Noelle chuckled lightly and pulled the blanket over her. The rustling of her mother's own blankets being heard along with the meow of the newest member of their family.

"We've been busy. We open this week and Margo's really been up our ass about shit. "

Losing her daughter to the real world was hard, especially when she traveled all over the world opening stores. But there were pictures and moments of impulsive phone calls where she saw how happy Noelle was. How good she felt doing new things and leaving a lot of her past behind.

"I bet; Margo always said a hometown store would be the biggest store she'd ever pop up. "And Rosie, Noelle's mom, knew her daughter was in great hands. Margo never had a daughter, and Noelle helped fill that void. And Margo ensured that the young girl stayed on track with school and anything else life threw at her. And that gave Rosie a little bit of peace as her daughter collected flyer miles and visited places they had only dreamed about. But Noelle always knew, nothing beat the haven of her mother.

"So, what's wrong? "Rosie asked. And Noelle sighed because her mother always knew. How else can mother's instinct be shown?

"Same shit. "

Her dad could be heard in the back. His voice rising with suspicion and completely worry. Noelle rolled her eyes while her mom explained to her father again the secrets of her heart. And as Noelle fidgeted, she could hear the rustling of the phone to only indicate one thing.

" ya tienes que seguir Adelante. "he spoke and Noelle sunk down. Feeling the pressures of her father suddenly way down on her.

**(You got to move on )**

"it's not that easy dad. " Noelle complained.

"sí lo es. Olvídate de él. el es un idiota. te lo dije." Her dad's voice was stern and rising a few octaves. And Rosie only knew a big argument was coming. Noelle and her father, too alike to not be related.

**(I know that. Forget about him, he's an idiot. I told you.)**

"but I loved him dad, its not that easy. " she cried

"Si lloráramos por todos los que no nos amaron, no tendríamos tiempo para amarnos a nosotros mismos. " **(If we cried for everyone who hasn't loved us, we wouldn't have time to love ourselves. "**

And that's when Noelle wanted to throw everything away because though her dad nagged and scolded her. She knew he had a reason behind it.

"it just sucks. "

The rustling of the phone was heard again, and Noelle soon heard the sound of mother.

"gordis, I know. And I want you to know that even if I don't know the feeling, I know you're stronger then whatever he made you feel. " Rosie took the phone from her husband who shook his head with protest. He didn't know how to handle a heartache, let alone one that inflicted so deep within his oldest. His strongest of his children.

"Las personas como él son débiles, porque te hacen sentir pequeño. " he spoke.

**(people like him are weak because they make you feel small. )**

It fell silent and Noelle understood. Though she wanted to cry and yell back, she knew he was right. And every life lesson she had to go through was much more real than any fantasy she knew.

"No llores, te amo y él nunca te mereció. recuerda tu valor. I love you." He spoke and Noelle nodded with a quick I love you back before the phone was back to her mom. **(Don't cry, I love you and he never deserved you. Remember your worth.)**

"you okay?" she asked her daughter. Knowing how conversations with her father could affect her.

"yeah, just dad being dad. "Noelle picked at the end of her dress. Before looking over at Matt who was cuddled up into her pillows. Mouth open and she couldn't help but search for her phone.

"he means well. He's just not good with this, you know that. "

Noelle shrugged while her mother explained. But Noelle knew this talk, the same talk she always hard when her father had given her a case of tough love.

"he's gotten better. "

And Noelle snapped pictures of Matt. Zooming in on his face for future memes.

"yeah, I mean with your bother's own heartache last year, I think he's learned a bit."

And that caught Noelle off guard. She knew her brother had taken a hit hard with his last girlfriend but never had she seen her father act so vulnerable and loving to his children. Noelle knew her father was tough love and validation. Her mother was the source of unconditional love and affection. But there was a soft spot for the only boy in the family. Which in return was the reason why her little brother was babied.

"yeah took the boy in the family to make him sensitive, huh?" Noelle rolled her eyes. Jealousy leaking through her voice.

"No, it took him realizing that he can't protect you guys his entire life. Especially with love. "

"so, what have you been up to? Sarah said you and Matt went to the beach. "Rosie changed the subject, knowing the light was already lit in her daughter.

"why is she exposing me? "

"how did it go? You hate the beach. "Her mother ignored Noelle's initial response. Her youngest daughter Sarah was always keeping tabs on her older siblings. Sometimes black mailing them, mostly her brother, when she noticed them posting odd things on their social media. In Noelle's case, Sarah watched Matt's.

"it went well. The Quileute Tribe invited us to a bonfire. It was fucking cool. "

"oh yeah? "

"Yup. We went for a few hours since the depot. It was fun. "

Tiring but overall something she'd do again.

"oh… "

The silence grew between them. And Noelle felt like the word vomit was coming up. Even the hardest bite wouldn't stop her from erupting.

"there's this guy … "

And Rosie sat up, wide awake as she heard her daughter speak.

"a guy? "Rosie sounded confused but completely curious.

"yeah, a guy… and he seems nice. "

And nice wasn't enough to describe him.

"oh…. is he cute? "her mom asked, and Noelle couldn't help but chuckle

"Yeah. He's cute. He's taller then dad. "

Noelle's dad was 6 foot and a string bean. Jacob was over 6 foot and completely built like a body builder.

"nice… where did you meet him? "

Her mother asked.

"Um, a coffee shop. He lives on the reservation."

"oh really? So, you went for more than just story telling? "her mom joked

"no, no… I went strictly for the story telling. I don't even know why I'm mentioning it. "

"Noelle, you know you're allowed to look at other people romantically, right? Like you aren't bonded to anyone."

And her conservative mother was now urging her to date.

"I just feel guilty. "

"why? Because there's a life past him? "

Noelle remined quiet. A sigh from her mom.

"Look, if this boy is just for the next few weeks. So be it. Maybe he'll stick around for a few months or maybe a few years. Maybe you have his kid in an accidental slip up… "

And Noelle laid back onto her bed. Not understanding what advice she was getting.

"mom…"

"I'm just saying. Your sister just turned 13, I need a baby in my life. I wouldn't be mad."

Noelle chuckled and settled back. Fingers running through Matt's blonde hair .

"Noelle, let yourself hurt but also let your self live. Okay? "

Talks with her mom always seemed to set Noelle straight. Keep her on a path she was meant to be.

"I love you, momma. "

"I love you, my gordis. Good night, I got to go get your dad away from the tv before he breaks it. "

"is he watching fox news again? "

"yeah, and I warned him it wasn't good for his blood pressure. "

Noelle chuckled

"good night mom love you guys. "

"we love you too. Give yourself a chance! "

And the call ended

When he walked into the store, he was meant with several stares. A bunch of young kids walking around with baby blue fuzzy trees. Books in their hands and a giant section for that magic book he promised he'd get for Claire once it came out. Once she had heard that Magical Adventures of Stevie would have a shop in Forks, she never shut up. And Jacob had already ruined her last copy when he spilled a beer all over it. But his mission was on the four eyed girl he was sure he was in love with. How could he not when she looked up at him with THOSE eyes. He tossed and turned in his bed, eyes on the dreamcatcher hanging over his head, so unsure what to do next. She wasn't like the other girls he picked up; this one was a mate for life. His soul's other half and the future mother of his children if he didn't fuck it up. And that alone made him realize he should go to bed and not miss work. He felt the need to provide and start giving her everything she desired. And living with his dad was probably not a good idea so he looked at homes and apartments moments after seeing her the first time. Right now. He was unsure of what life had for him. But she was it, she was all that made sense.

"Jacob! what's up, Man!"

Matt had noticed him the moment Stacy's eyes left his instructional form. The young girls' green eyes were on the tall tan man and he knew that look too well. Eyes scanning him up and down before she grinned so wide, he wasn't so sure to say hi or walk the other way.

"Just thought I'd stop by. "Jake confessed blushing. Matt couldn't help but shake his head knowing too well why Jacob was here. He urged Stacy to move on, though she tried to rebuttal Matt gave her a look that instructed her to leave.

"So, Jacob, you stopped by a book store? That Margo owns?"

Jacob knew Margo wasn't a fan of him or his father. But he didn't care. So, he shrugged it off. Matt knew all the details. From hearing the petty comments from Margo, the conversation with Seth and the sudden Romeo Juliet plot, how could Matt not put two and two together.

"I guess there's more to it." Matt knew all too well. The looks Jacob was giving Noelle had really stick with him. He hadn't seen someone be so soft with her before, attentive but not enough for her to feel smothered. He watched her, and he'd never seen something like that with his best friend.

"Let me call her… "Matt left to the backroom and soon Noelle walked out with a stack of books in her arms. Eyes going wide once she took him in. He loved how her glasses would fall off her nose, and shed scrunch up her face to bring the back up.

"Jacob?"

"Arn't you a sight for sore eyes?" his eyes trailed down her body. Taking in her comfy appearance of a black hoodie and a pair of jeans. Hair held up by a scrunchie.

"says the guy who came to my job. What you doing in these parts of town." She laughed watching everyone's eyes settling on the two.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hangout later. " he asked

And though the question caught her off guard, and a little unsure of what to do. She had to rethink of her mom. And what she really wanted from this world.

"What time?"

Noelle looked over herself in the mirror. Though exhausted, she looked composed and ready. Date or not, she felt the nerves.

"There's my girl." Matt leaned against the bathroom door with a grin. Arms cross over his chest as he took in his friend. The same ballerina top she wore this morning, same black skinny jeans and doc martens. But her hair was combed, makeup done and the red lip made her look ready for a night out at town. To Matt, she looked like an old Noelle ready to leave the house and be a normal twenty something. Not the holed-up girl shed been the last few months.

"Should I really be doing this?" she asked

"Its just dinner with a friend, Noelle. Right? " he questioned. Catching her eyes through the mirror.

And then she remembered he was right. Jacob was just a friend and it was a first step to a new life. A life without Julian and a life she'd embrace. But Matt was able to sense her nervousness, he knew this was much more for Noelle than a friend date. Her budding crush on the guy was visible the moment he walked into the store. He had seen it and Margo had confirmed it. So, her nerves were much more than she was able to handle.

"you'll do great. And if it all goes to shit, we take another trip to Bora Bora on Margo. Okay?" his hand rested on Noelle's shoulder before she turned around and hugged him.

"Okay. I'm ready. "

"Good girl, pit check?" he asked lifting up her elbows and allowing her to laugh loudly and wiggle against him.

Noelle raised her arms and Matt leaned down to take a whiff. Inhaling and tickling an amused Noelle. He gave her a thumbs up and handed her a coat.

"Go make a friend!"

Noelle walked down the street. Purse hung by her side as she made her way to the diner where shed meet Jacob. And before she knew it, there was a giant black truck driving by her. And as much as Noelle wanted to reach in her purse and pull out the pink pepper spray, she relaxed instantly seeing a grinning Jacob.

"Now, you really think I'd take you to this little diner?"

Jacob felt the pull more than anything just seeing her there. Waiting for him and eyes sparkling with amusement and want. And even when she had explained her situation, they night before, he couldn't help but push. His persistence was a strong trait in Black men, and he would make sure it didn't die with him. So he went for it, asking her to dinner as friends and though he knew an objection was much more likely, he was stunned to hear her say yes.

"I like this little diner. It's where I met you "

And her words made him realize that there was something much more to her than the shy imprint girl he met. The one with mismatched hair and the cute bangs. But the words were true and Noelle couldn't stop herself from saying them. Though shy, she liked being honest and she just felt that Jacob should know he had weaseled himself into her mind. Jacob grinned and reached over the console to open the passenger door. Though the truck was lifted, he felt she wasn't the type to complain.

"hop in, I know a great pizza place outside of town. "

Noelle didn't think twice and pulled herself up. Happy to have worn jeans over the dress she initially thought of. And as she settled her bum on the seats, she turned to look at Jacob who was just taking in the best view he had ever seen in his car. A beautiful imprint, face soft and anxious.

The small talk was normal, both unsure on how to act. Thought he night before they spent a good amount talking, it was done in such a loud area. And now, they were alone and no other variable around to help steer the conversation. So, Noelle looked around.

Jacobs car was clean and pristine. The new car smell was evident, and she did a quick survey. And he noticed cause the smirk on his face said everything. He paid Claire to clean the insides. Quil handed the outside and little Claire did her best to remove any pieces of food wrappers and grains of dirt she could fine.

"I got her the beginning of the year. Felt I had to treat myself. " he explained not letting his eyes leave the road.

"She's big. "she explained. Looking down at all the leg space she had, feet practically dangling from her seat.

"She's my baby." He reached for the volume and Metallica played. Noelle only gave him a soft smile and bobbed her head. Occasionally singing along.

"You like Metallica?" he asked

"I know a few songs. I haven't really listened to them since high school. "

And the thoughts of her emo and rock phase soon bombarded her. It's the reason why Julian her bonded. He like the alternative vibes, classic rock and she liked the heavier stuff. Playful arguments erupted their love affair.

"What do you listen to now?" Jacob broke her out of her thoughts.

"Umm, I like folk music. Very mellow type of shit. Classic rock… I'm currently obsessed with The Eagles."

Noelle liked everything her mom liked and everything her father had tried to like but he stuck with the Spanish translations instead.

"I like hotel California." Jacob threw in. Unsure of what to say, nervously adding the first song that reached his mind. Noelle's silence was deadly. And even when he zeroed in on her breathing and heartbeat, hers was calm. A soft rhythm that only told him she was relaxed. And he was thankful she was calm, but that made him nervous. He didn't want to seem boring. And that's when she erupted into a short chuckle. Her head rested against the seat as she looked over at him. Hair falling around her face, framing it.

"So does every drunk girl at a karaoke bar." She explained

"I'm offended. "Jacob spoke those words and something in Noelle clicked. Something in her made her really understand something about him. And she admired him, eyes looking at his focused face and understanding she was meant to be in this moment. All nerves removed from her body as soon as those words left this mouth. He had a sense of humor, one that seemed to hint something like hers.

"same."

The little Pizzeria was outside of town but not too far away that Matt could drive here within half an hour just in case. Though the way the drive went, she felt she wouldn't need Matt to interfere.

The moment they walked in; they were seated. Some couples littered the floor, some teenagers made a mess of their table. And Noelle and Jacob sat at a rounded booth in the back.

"so. What do you like on your pizza?" Jacob asked. Eyes scanning the menu as if he didn't know what he already wanted

Noelle followed suit. Eyes on the several different toppings and bread crust flavors.

"No fish. "she spoke. Wondering if he would argue.

"Anchovies off the list… done. "

Noelle was happy that the one thing she despised was off. Onions were next but she didn't want to be too picky.

"What do you like?" she asked hoping he would just choose.

"I can eat anything."

And before Noelle could make a joke shadow sat on top of them.

"Isn't that nice. "the waitress spoke. Stopping by us and grinning at Jacob. Long red hair and a tight t-shirt that only made Noelle crumble at her self-confidence. Then she thought back to that one black louse she had that can turn heads when she wore it. Why she didn't wear it? Well, because Jacob's her friend. Noelle's eyes reverted back to the menu as she felt the insecurity set in.

"Must be easy to feed, huh girlfriend? "she asked me

My eyes darting to look up at her and then to Jacob who was looking me over confused.

"Umm. He's not my boyfriend. "

His face fell, a look of disappointment but was quickly regained composure.

"Oh.. okay. Sorry." Though Noelle heard no remorse in her voice. The waitress, though trying to get Jacob's attention and failed, asked what they wanted to dink and Noelle being Noelle, was always on deck with her drink order

"I'll have dry martini. Extra olives on the side. " I slapped the menu closed and handed it to her while she looked at me startled.

"Umm, I'll have a Guinness. "Jacob ordered seeing how Noelle had changed. he was smug, but also fighting the urge to reassure her he wasn't looking for anything with anyone but her.

"You annoyed?" he asked

"No…" she spoke and he smirked.

Her lips were in a slight pout, dark red and pouty .

"You like Guinness?" she asked changing the subject to dissolve any weird territorial feelings she had suddenly.

"Its my favorite. "

"Its mine too."

"Oh really?" he asked getting closer, eyes giving her the goosebumps from how enticing he was being.

"Yeah and Jason Momoa's. "Noelle grinned and Jacob just scoffed. Not understanding how girls looked at that guy like some sort of god. He was jealous and Noelle lightly chuckled into her menu.

"Have you decided on your toppings. "

Noelle bit her lip and wasn't sure how she could say what she wanted. Matt and her always got different pizzas, she had a particular topping not many liked. And she didn't want Jacob to have to eat what he probably didn't like.

"Most people don't like my toppings." She sinked lower into the booth. The image of a grumpy Noelle made him not understand how someone so moody could be so adorable.

"What is it? Anchovies is off so I'm good with that."

And even if it was Anchovies, he'd give in and eat them.

"Black olives. Lots of black olives." She explained. Eyes looking up at him that only asked to not be judged or even made fun of.

"That's what you want?"

And Noelle nodded. Something so simple that made her want to clutch her belly from past judgements.

Jacob reached over and ruffled her hair. Pulling her closer to him. And though she was stiff and tense, she didn't push away.

"You're a little weird."

"So, you have any siblings?" he asked.

Noelle was on her second slice. The pepperoni pizza was covered in olives like she asked, and Jacob didn't mind her picking off some from the other slices for the one she had in her hand already.

"Yeah two. A brother and sister. You?"

And she happily ate. Not even caring how she looked and to Jacob that image would be forever in his mind. Seeing the girl shove a giant slice in her mouth and not even show some remorse. Yup, he had to make sure to remember that for later.

"I have two sisters. "Jacob commented. A mouth full of his 5th slice.

Noelle sat the pizza down on her plate. Wiping her mouth with the napkin and using her tongue to remove whatever she had in her teeth.

"Let me guess, you're the baby."

The Cheshire grin he had only made her realize that she was right. And Jacob followed it off with a giant grin while she looked him over her martini glass.

"And you're the oldest?"

Noelle nodded, sitting back and watching Jacob eat. So animalistic she couldn't help but feel herself squirm.

"I am. How did you know that?" she questioned.

"you're pretty bossy and a know it all. Kind of like my older sister Rebecca. Rachel has it too. It's the twin thing but the two minutes between them made Rebecca reign as alpha. You just have this vibe to you."

Noelle was impressed and royally put in her place. And many would be offended, she was just a little. But she knew, people had told her, and she was well aware she liked to be in control.

"Touché."

"You aren't mad?" he asked

Noelle shrugged and ate the little extra bowl of olives they brought her.

"I am bossy, older sisters usually are. Especially with stupid brothers."

An that's how she got back at him. Reminding him she was always miles ahead. And he was caught off guard. Her evil little smirk bringing him joy because she was it for him.

The night wasn't ending soon. Jacob and Noelle had spent the first hour talking about little things from non specifics of her family. Dad and mom married at 18 and 21 and she came a few months later. She had a Brother and little sister who shared her spunk. She learned that Jacob really did like cars, far more than her dad will ever. He and his dad were close, best friends. But when he couldn't go to his dad for some things, his friends were a giant extension to his little family.

The two were different but they both saw that the other held a moral responsibility to their loved ones. And it was where the attraction grew. Jacob's heart was beating when she spoke about her family life and how that really was the foundation of her friendships. How shed willingly would get up in the middle of the night to pick up her friends from drunken parties. Relocate around the world despite the distance from her family. But she had let him know Julian was a huge part for her. He kept her sane as he also traveled the world with her. He was her little piece of home when she traveled.

And he, He was a small res boy. She thought it was the same as a small-town boy, but he reassured her it wasn't. He was bonded by culture and blood where he was from. Happily, entrusted with his community's youth and though it was all a pain to time manage. It was worth it for him. His alone time was all about the 2 beat up cars in the back and an old Harley he found in a junk yard.

Noelle's hobbies were simpler, reading and knitting with a bottle of whiskey. She liked playing the sims on days she had nothing to do. Enjoyed painting ,though she was no good ,she enjoyed the mess.

And even when the kitchen closed and Noelle and Jacob laughed hysterically about a hypothetical joke involving Seth and Matt. There was a cemented something between them. And Jacob saw it the moment Noelle stopped laughing and met his eyes. A softer gaze that melted his heart. Steady bumping of her heart and the once tensed shoulders were relaxed.

Noelle was happy. Forgotten the world outside and happily sat next to a chuckling Jacob. He made her laugh. She was sure she pulled most of the weight in the joke department. She didn't mind it, she liked hearing him talk. She liked having him around. Noelle had a mixed variety of drinks. Jacob had counted 6 drinks, all different but strong and any other girl would have been blacked out.. And Noelle's eyes were slowly falling and he could tell she was fighting the buzz. She was adorable, grinning and teasing him. And she wondered how he managed to drink all those beers and feel nothing. But he knew, the wolf metabolism was great because he never gained weight but he also couldn't ever get drunk. Though he wished he could, he was never able to.

"you ready?" he asked her and she nodded.

The waitress watched as Jacob scooted out of the rounded booth and then reached for her. Her hand easily melding with his and slipping her fingers between his. Like a couple. He tugged her along carefully while she remained close to him and smirked at the waitress.

She didn't want to say anything. Shed be slurring and he knew that. So, he didn't do anything but tease her. Playing the radio . They were in the middle of a song when it was interrupted.

"Another killing in Seattle. This is Gina Bernam with channel 11 news. A women's body was found in the alleyway of her apartment building last night. She's one of the now 14 different cases surrounding the city. More at 12. "

"What do you think they are?" Noelle's voice was soft, fingers in her mouth biting off the nails.

Jacob's hands gripped the seats. He had a hunch to what was causing the murders, but the way Noelle spoke made him puff out his chest and relax. He looked over to her big eyes. Elbows on the center console and tucked under her chin as she looked up at him.

"Ummm, idk. Its Seattle." He lied

"yeah but 14? " She wasn't stupid. This wasn't normal.

"Seattle isn't the safest of places. " he explained

Noelle shrugged

"No where is. But 14 people with mutilated bodies is terrifying. Most of them were women. "Noelle and Matt had followed up on these murders. Mostly because Matt was sure he was Maloney and I was Ice cube. But this wasn't SVU, and they didn't have the knowledge to solve these crimes.

He then noticed the fidgeting of her hands. Immediately going to her mouth as she chewed the nail. He reached over and swatted he hand that earned him a quick bite to his hand.

"Did you just bite me?" he asked skeptical and looking over the tiny teeth marks on the side of his palm.

"Well you came at me first."

"I didn't think you would bite me?"

"Well now you know better." She was happy with herself, sitting back comfortably in the passenger seat. The heater on and keeping her cozy.

"you're far from Seattle, perfectly safe in forks." He reassured her. But Noelle knew different she knew her life was much more than sitting on the sidelines.

"I lived in Seattle before. The first 2 bodies were found down the street where my condo is you know."

Jacob tensed but listened

"But you aren't there now." Jacob kept repeating that over and over again in his head.

"Still scary. "

The silence grew between them. Radio head playing lightly.

"I won't let them hurt you. "

Noelle grinned and went back to her position of staring up at him with her hand under chin.

"Really now?"

"Yeah, wouldn't want them to get rabies from when you bite them. You think this is infected?"

She swatted his arm and he chuckled

"You're such an ass. "

**I wanted to introduce some characters and get that out of the way. So, now we will be well off and you'll probably already guessing where the drama will be. and I can't wait to write it all. it's the build-up that keeps me impatient. **


	5. Love Somebody

Noelle had noticed the world change suddenly. Though her nights had still been thrusted with endless amounts of tossing and turning. She still found herself happily excited for the day to begin. And Matt and Margo noticed, their eyes meeting as the normally grumpy girl waltzed in to a nearly complete book store with a coffee in one hand and a donut in the other. The giant smile on her face even scared the younger kids who were used to the girl's colder morning demeanor. Took her until noon to relax and crack a few jokes but right off the start of her shift she was dancing around with not care

And Margo loved seeing a happy Noelle, but she wasn't happy with the person causing it. Not one bit.

"Jacob?" Matt asked much to Margo's dislike.

"Unfortunately. "

To Margo, the Blacks were soul sucking leeches. And she knew the boy had some sort of spell on Noelle. The way William and the others watched her made her own blood boil into a rage. They asked questions about her, and Margo made sure to don't indulge them. There was something about them that didn't sit right with Margo, something hidden deep int heir shadows. The last thing Margo wanted was for Noelle to fall into their trap and never push her life the way Noelle and Margo dreamed of doing.

Margo tried to fuel the girl with confidence, entrusted her with several writing prompts to keep her busy and motivated for the initial plan but somehow Noelle couldn't concentrate. Both Matt and Noelle were writing novels with set deadlines. Matt was much more vocal about his progress while Noelle suffered large amounts of writer's block. She had no worries about Matt, he was right on track. Noelle, she was too busy getting lost in this world of possibilities. And that wasn't ever good for the young girl with a giant imagination. The last thing she needed was another distraction, especially one committed by Jacob Black.

"Good morning, Familia!"

Noelle sat her coffee down on the wooden counter top. Some donut in her mouth as she offered some to Margo and Matt. Margo shook her head while Matt leaned down and took a bite.

"Well, looks like someone woke up on the right side of the bed."

"I guess… I mean. "Noelle knew this morning was different. She took time on her appearance today. A training day of all days to get done up but she felt good. There was something good about today.

"Jacob keeping you awake?"

Matt watched as Noelle's eyes glared at him and Margo fidget from beside him. At this Noelle blushed and shook her head. Thoughts of Jacob from the weekend before had clouded her mind. From sitting on that log with him by her side. Sharing a blanket while they laughed at Matt and Seth. But the images of that night really messed with her mind. Shed lay down that night and think about the way he laughed, a rumbling chuckle she could feel just by being next to him. The warmth he radiated that made her miss the California sun. Just the way he confidently spoke made her look at him with such admiration. So that night, she lay down and look at her ceiling, rethinking to color a wall that enticing color of brown that melted away when he looked at her. Hugging her pillow and wishing it would radiate the same heat he would. Or maybe that her candle would start smelling like motor oil. And even in the dark, she blushed and shoved her face into the pillow. She knew better, she promised herself better.

"I keep myself awake." She retorted dropping off her purse into a cubby behind the register.

"That you do. Did you finish that prompt I sent you, Noelle?" Margo asked. Glasses falling down her nose as she eyed the girl who looked uneasy suddenly.

"I started it…." Noelle had not started it. How could she when she spent, her last week texting Jacob until the wee hours of the morning. She was too nervous to hear him over the phone, always letting him know she was too busy to pick it up and hear him. But really, she was too nervous she'd say something stupid. Which she was sure she did say, but it was more of the cringey feeling of biting him that caught her shaking her head and shoving the last piece of donut in her hand.

"what's it about? "Margo now stood tall, shoulders back and wild fiery hair ready to question a procrastinating Noelle. Who looked over to Matt for some help, but he wasn't dumb. Matt's eyes looked around the room, looking for anything to leave the upcoming conversation. And as Thomas struggled with a stack of books, he was off. Noelle dammed Matt and looked over at Margo who was patiently waiting for a response. Pointed toe flats that Noelle was sure cost more than her rent.

"what's it about? "Noelle repeated trying to think of what she actually wrote down. Simple quotes, music lyrics in hopes it would strum some inspiration. But that only lead her to playing the sims for the rest of her night.

"Ummm, it's about a boy." Noelle thought fast. Quileute legends coming to her and her train of thought.

"a boy? "Margo asked interested but also amused.

"yeah, a boy. He's like stuck in this life he doesn't want to be. "Noelle was a bullshitter. A wild imagination and an innocent face to pull such a move. Her mother and father knew better to believe Noelle's little stories. They were immune to her large round eyes and dimple; others weren't so lucky. Most of her essays were written on pure procrastination and earned her high marks. Noelle just was a great story teller, a wild imagination and a mischievous side.

"what type of life? "Margo asked intrigued

"I don't know. Like he hates what he's meant to be. Though everyone around him thinks it's a blessing and yeah. "

Noelle wasn't really lying. She had been wondering of the other aspects of the legends. Like what if you did have some cool ass shapeshifting ability but hated it. Hated having to sacrifice yourself to the undead. No one ever told that story.

"And? "

"And that's all I got so far. Along with some small blurbs that can go with the main piece. But yeah. I got it all down. "Noelle spoke confidently. Completely forgetting she had nothing to really prove she did all that but a sim family she had started.

Margo eyed her, looking for any lie but Noelle just smiled awkwardly. Dimple showing and eyes wide.

"Okay, well you know what needs to be done today. Opening is soon and I want to be done a day before so we can do a lock in. "

Noelle nodded. Biting her lip and allowing Margo to walk past her towards the back offices.

Jacob sat across Noelle. His eyes on her while she sipped the hot chocolate and swirled the Chinese food In her little container. She had taken her break a little later than normal. Opting for an early dinner with Jacob when he got off work. And he drove while she paid for the food. As much as he argued she didn't let him. She was all about compromise as really wanted him to break away from stereotypical gender norms when it came to whatever they had. He wanted to open doors for her, pay for dinners, pick her up and though it sounded nice she was fed up with the routine.

"What do you do?" Jacob asked. Breaking her concertation from her orange chicken and chow Mein. She stared up at him, loving how he didn't care if she found him disgusting the way he shoveled the food in his mouth. If anything, she enjoyed it.

"What do you mean?"

She twirled her plastic fork into the noodles. Stabbing her way into a carrot. Jacob knew she was off somewhere in her head. Mind filled with thoughts and anxieties. He never knew the reason for them, but he knew she had them. The simple fidgeting of her hands, face picking, nail biting Noelle with tense shoulders.

"Job wise. I mean, from what you told me, you already know what I do. You're experienced and all. But you, what's your job?"

Noelle was something else, he knew little things about her. Picked up on her quirks but he never really knew what she was doing in Forks. Margo could have been an indicator but then maybe Noelle had different motives. Jacob wondered how she was ever here to begin with and how he got so lucky to even find the California girl. He would've never moved to California or Seattle where she dreamed of living. He would've stayed in La Push his whole life and never ventured out.

"I work for a publishing house. A tiny one that is the diamond in the rough in this industry. "She grinned. Showing the spoon full in her mouth.

"Margo's publishing house?" Jake asked

"Yeah, exactly. We help her edit the manuscripts for Stevie's books. We run the website and set up functions for the books. Kind of run that entire thing for The author simply signs off and sends feedback. "She explained. Though many different publishing houses had different sectors of building a book, Margo's didn't. With only one book series, they were able to handle the work load themselves and found it more genuine when setting up events. Fans of the book knew of Matt and Noelle; they were small celebrities in the book world. And when they set up at conventions, they had a line of book geeks waiting to take a selfie with them.

"and the stores?" Jake asked

"Margo use to own a bookstore. That's her dream and Stevie has given her an opportunity to do that again. So, we set up bookstores around to really capture the essence of Stevie and the readers. There's a real genuine and beautiful relationship with the books and the readers. We draw them in with the book, but they stay for the classic literature and the assortment of comic books." She joked feeling the happiness build within her. Evident to Jacob who couldn't stop his own enjoyment hitting him in a wave. So, this is love? He thought.

"And what's your dream?" he asked

Noelle was caught off guard. Dropping the cup from her lips and blankly staring at Jacob.

"Umm my dream?"

"Yeah, that's Margo's dream you talk about. What's yours?"

He knew Margo's dream was solid and a beautiful one at that. He heard the stories from Sue and his father. And he was watching it all come to action. But Noelle was a small spec in Margo's giant corporation, and he wanted to know what fulfilled her in life. He knew his was and will be hers for as long as she lived. But she had other motives, and he needed to know what filled her heart.

"Writing I guess."

Noelle really didn't know. Her heart said she did but the knot in her stomach said something else. But she didn't really know.

"Like a book? I mean, I think you could Do it. "He explained.

Jacob was sweet, sweeter than anyone she had ever met. But she was sure its because he really fancied her. As she did with him.

"You haven't even read my writing."

"I just know you're good. I can tell. "

Noelle gave him a smile and shook her head. As she moved her food around her plate.

"Writing is something everyone could be good at. You just got to be able to say something and mean it. "

"like? " he asked

"like, Stevie's books really made these young kids see they weren't alone. And they made young adults feel invincible when their lives got hard. And offer people get to really reminisce about their glory days. There's a connection that just grows within you. "

"You really like Stevie's books? "Jacob asked

Noelle chuckled and laughed.

"Yeah, I mean I signed up the moment Margo showed me the first draft. Matt wasn't too far behind and we dedicated our lives to this series. "

"So, is that your favorite book? "

"no, my favorite book is actually To Kill a Mockingbird. Original, obviously not. But it's a damn good book. "

"I have a favorite book. "Jacob shot up quickly, something he was sure would spark her interest. Something they could talk about. He and Noelle didn't really have much in common when it came to topics to talk about. They were still getting the basics of each other down.

"let me guess, Motor Trend? "

Jacob glared at her while Noelle snickered.

"No, it's Where The Sidewalk ends. My mom used to read it to me when I was younger. I guess it's more of an emotional bond to those pages. But I know its still tucked somewhere in my house rotting away. "

Noelle remained quiet. Watching as Jacob's once assertive side turned quiet and his eyes looked down at his almost empty plates. Nd despite the new ache in her chest she was fueled by an undying need to reach over to him and make what he was feeling much more positive.

"Those type of books don't rot away, Jacob. Those books remain alive as along as we keep opening them up to relive what they mean to us. "

Noelle's hand reached over the picnic table to grab his. The tiny pale thing slipped under his strong one and gripped tightly. He felt the sudden shock radiate from the tip of his fingers to his heart. A zap that could only be best described by a warlock looking for revenge or the stars burning so bright that they phase out to fall onto planet earth. But this one was the opposite of devastation. This one was pure joy and love that he didn't see how simple touch of the hand could make him feel so invincible.

His hand gripped back. Engulfing her sweating one but they both didn't care. If anything, they let the other hold on a little tighter before Noelle's phone alerted the end of her break.

"Shit… "

Her hand left this, and he already missed touching her. Holding what she allowed him to have.

"you want the rest of this? "she asked tipping the container to show him what she had left.

With a lopsided grin on his face, she happily handed it over the leftovers. She knew if she took it home it would sit in her fridge for who knows how long. Not a fan of leftovers, she knew damn well Jacob's household probably didn't have leftovers to discuss. The boy could eat.

"what time you off today? "

"not until 10 pm. Margo really wants a grand opening. Biggest we had, so we've been hauling ass for everything at this point. I think one of the kids cried form how overwhelmed they got. "She explained

Jacob waited for Noelle to throw her things in her purse before helping her out of the picnic table. His eyes resting on her thighs as they maneuvered themselves perfectly. How he only wished his thoughts remained pure, but he couldn't. She was a dream in his eyes, perfectly sculpted and made for him.

"why?" she broke his thoughts up, a curious look on her face as she stared up at him. Securing the purse over her shoulder.

"Just wanted to see you again. "he sheepishly said. Earning him a grin from a bashful Noelle who wrapped her arm around his. The height difference made it a tad difficult, but Noelle was determined to make it work.

"can't get enough of me, huh? "

"Can you blame me? "he was serious. Looking down at her and basking in the look she gave him. Relaxed and happy.

"nah, I blame myself for being so irresistible. "

He chuckled and walked her down the park and towards the crosswalk. He took charge and crossed while pulling her along, her legs didn't make as much of a leap as his, so she had to really move quick to keep up with six foot seven Jacob.

"What about tomorrow? "he asked

"I have therapy, in the morning. "Noelle didn't think twice about telling Jacob. But the moment the words left her lips she kind of regretted the topic. Jacob was just as curious as her, but he was much more open to asking these questions while Noelle would rather swallow those questions up and let them die. Or she'd watch closely , observe patterns and slip ups made in conversations.

"therapy? "And that's when she confirmed her thoughts.

"yeah. I go to Doctor Stanley down the road. "Noelle explained pointing to the small yellow bricked office across the street.

Jacob watched her go stiff, eyes straight ahead trying to not add any more needed attention to her appointment.

"You want to do something after? "

He left it at that.

Noelle went to bed, reliving the day. Jacobs chuckle, his jokes and his undying need to be something good in life. And that let her heart feel at peace. A little understanding of who he was creeped its way to her kind and allowed her to rest easy. Eyes tightly closed and breathing heavy. Though she wanted to blame her period, she knew the last second consciousness was an image of Jacob. That beautiful smile and the sound of her name leaving his lips. Yeah. Noelle knew she had… dare she say it…. No… yeah it was inevitable .. she had a crush. Confirmed.

Jacob texted the same way he spoke. And Noelle loved dreaming of how he would say things. And every morning. She got a text. Happily, content with its contents. Jacob sent her memes. Some too funny she couldn't help but forward them to Matt who would run in and cackle with her. And when he asked where she found them, she would coo 'Jacob'. She was on a high for the last days. And Matt knew it was Jacob who had something to do with it. Noelle had not spent another day with him, but he knew she had given him her number. And she spent most of her time replying. He initiated conversation and that attention was something Noelle liked. Though she wouldn't admit it, he knew she needed it.

And that's where the issue lied. Noelle knew the attention was different and filled the ego part of her personality. And Jacob's attention was different than anyone else's. It's liked she enjoyed making him laugh. She enjoyed knowing he got up to send her a message. She enjoyed when he would reply quickly and everything else he did. But she also hated that he was that way, everything she dreamed of that it made it all seem so fake.

Today was a big day, opening day and every team member wore the traditional black t-shirt with whatever book memorabilia was printed on it. Noelle chose the glittery unicorn in an intergalactic field. The bright purple cardigan draped over her while she set up the last remaining books.

Matt wore the Stevie and her erratic Unicorn. His favorite scene of the entire series.

As Margo set up the kids. Their eyes all glazed over with excitement. She too felt the adrenaline hit her like a freight train. Every time it happened, every time she got a new manuscript, she felt the need to look out her window and cry like some sort of late nineties music video.

And the kids stood outside, their parent holding their hands and Noelle's heart beating stronger by the minute. But she was excited and feeling the anticipation of the stores opening. The line was way past down the block form what Chief Swan had told them. They were hoping no riots would erupt but Margo was sure there wouldn't be any of that. Stevie fans were respectful, they understand patience.

Noelle felt Matt stand next to her. His hand reaching for hers and he squeezed it tightly.

"I can't believe we did this. "he expressed. His own heart beating as hard, tears weld up in his eyes.

Their eyes looked over around the giant bookstore. Sparkling emerald green walls covered in beautifully displayed posters and pictures of past openings and conventions. Letters from J.R Madero in picture frames to show the progress of the beginning of their journey.

Old shelves they had searched far for to keep the authenticity of an old book store. Some chipped and the paint fading away but strong enough to hold the various books. Bean bags crowded around the room with mismatched chairs and old couches. And the main display, as soon as you entered was the giant mountain of beautiful royal purple drapery. Glitter shining with the fluorescent nights shining of them with he stacks of t-shirt memorabilia, stuffed unicorns and magic balls. The new edition glasses frames and the ever-popular book of spells that only were empty writing prompt books.

There was a beautiful and mystical feeling in the room and the quietness wasn't terrifying or called for awkwardness. It was a calm and fortunate feeling that everyone basked in before the clock struck 11. Cinderella had midnight; Stevie had 11.

Matt's hand got tighter, and Noelle made sure to bind them closer by squeezing back.

Margo slowly walked over to the doors and opened it. Allowing the first faces to peer through. Eyes glazed over with excitement and wonderment that made Noelle's own chin wiggle with a need vulnerability. Even Matt was finding it hard, but this wasn't new, and it wouldn't be the last. And Noelle immediately shoved her face into Matt's chest. His arm pulling her close and comforting her as he too felt the sense of pride and life take over.

"Welcome home. "Margo grinned. Tears streaming down her face as she watched the kids squeal, the crowd cheered.

The faces of the kids and their parents were not the first they'd seen. They were transported to a world of pure wonderment and they found themselves lost. And as everyone scurried around and got to know the place. Noelle looked up at Matt, wiped his tears away and he helped fixed her eyeliner and they were off.

Jacob, Claire and Quill got there an hour late. A grumpy Claire was almost angry until they walked towards the store. The line practically running around the block, but Claire didn't care, she was just excited to get inside and hope they had some crystal balls left and possibly a cardigan with the unicorn logo. Quil was just happy that Claire was, and Jacob was here because Claire had asked him months ago to take her if Quil wasn't able to and Noelle worked inside. It was a win for him.

Claire was bouncing on her heels trying to look over the crowd. A bunch of kids mirroring her excitement.

"relax, Claire. We'll get there soon. "

"I just don't want them to take everything Quil!" Claire had tried to get here as early as possible. Begged Quil to take her earlier but he had overslept due to a late-night patrol. And when Claire ripped him a new one, he felt complete guilt. He had looked for that cardigan everywhere and it was an exclusive to the bookstore opening. Wouldn't be out in stores for another couple of months and Claire needed it.

Jacob grinned at a tense Quill. Jacob looked down at his phone and held the orange tulips tightly in his other hand. A gift to Margo for the store opening. Waiting for the buzz to alert him of Noelle's reply. But nothing came.

"you're girlfriend inside, Uncle Jay? "Claire's giant almond shaped eyes looked up at Jacob.

"she's not his girlfriend, Claire. "Quil said

"Yeah but he wants her to be. "

Jacob couldn't agree more. He did want something more wit Noelle. Something much more intense than what they had but it didn't mean he didn't enjoy spending time with her. Texting or not, he couldn't get enough, and the simple reply had his heart soaring and anticipating the next.

"see, he's got that dumb look on his face." Claire pointed out. Quill elbowed his friend as the 13-year-old girl chuckled.

Jacob's phone beeped and Noelle's name highlighted the screen.

"it's her, isn't it? "Claire tried to peek over, But Quill held her back.

"not cool, Claire. That's Jacob's privacy. "

"You end up telling me later anyway. "Claire fought back.

Jacob looked over at a guilty and flustered Quill. The shorter of the two stuffing his hands on his pocket's as Jacob looked over at the reply.

_Come to the back. The sky-blue door. And good morning to you too! _

Jacob looked up to the long line, he was far from being let in and he knew Claire was getting fidgety. And even though he wanted Quil to suffer a little for blabbing his secrets to his imprint, he would never let the wrath of a teenage girl get to one of his best friends.

_I got Claire and Quill with me. That okay? _

He replied and waited listening to Claire talk about a few school assignments she hadn't started. He scolded and she just nodded her head and rolled her eyes. It didn't take long for his phone to ding again.

_Obviously, you told me last night they'd be with you. Now get over here before Margo notices I disappeared. _

Jacob stuffed his phone into his pocket and looked down at Claire.

"Follow me… "

Quill questioned Jacob but followed once he noticed Claire taking off behind him. She didn't ask nor did she want to. In her mind, Uncle Jay had the connect. A book slaying connect that could lead her to unicorn cardigan greatness.

Jacob took the small Alley in between the bookstore and Newtons sport shop. A divide was set between the two, an old moldy dumpster filled with cardboard boxes and then a small little garden surrounded by morals on the brick wall. And they entered the small little fence they boarded themselves around in until they met the sky-blue door.

Noelle stood by, holding it with her back as she scrolled through her phone. And the moment she looked up; her smile grew so big her cheeks started hurting.

Jacob was handsome, she could never deny his masculine and dark good looks didn't make him the greatest thing to walk into a room. His height was another thing though, she never thought she'd be one of those girls but the moment she realized he was six foot seven she understood. His height made him tower over her five-foot two frame. And standing by him made her feel safe, he was so big she was sure not many would try to pick a fight with him. And Noelle liked that stance a lot. Especially with the x rated images that raced her mind.

"Finally, I thought id look for someone else. … "

"Who would ever take your offer, beautiful?" Jacob teased. Arms open for her to slip into. Which she happily did. Her eyes taking not of the flowers in his hand.

"Mike Newton was giving me a glance over."

Jacob's chest erupted in a growl while she pushed away from him to get a good look at his face.

"wouldn't be the first time Jake has had to deal with Newton, huh Jacob? "Quill joked only making Noelle questionably look at Jacob.

"I'm only kidding. You're the only one I'll let through my backdoor. "

Jacob's cheeks reddened and so did hers.

"Hello, thirteen-year-old here… "Claire reminded the adults. Quil was too nice to say anything but not Claire. Especially when she was close to heaven.

Noelle's eyes left Jacobs and went to the younger girl. Jacob called her little Claire but there was nothing little about her. She was about Noelle's height, only bit off. She was thinner and incredibly beautiful.

"Hi, you must be Claire. "

"and your Noelle. Uncle Jay has talked about you a lot! And I mean A LOT. Nothing about your 'backdoor' but he did mention that your ass ….."

"okay… shut up now. "Jacob's hand went over to cover Claire's mouth. His embarrassment was evident, and Noelle felt her stomach twist. Her eyes look up at him and he knew she was feeling something for him. Something was brewing. Whether it was sexual attraction or something beyond a crush, she knew it was happening.

"come on, Let's get you inside." Noelle wrapped her arm around Claire who squealed excitedly. Quil lovingly looking down at his imprint as both boys followed them through the back space.

The dark hallway was way different than the outside. Brick walls were covered with white paint. A speckled look that only helped the colorful paintings stand out. A couple of offices ran down the hall as they passed down.

"one of these yours? "Claire asked. Looking each one over and trying to see which one seemed like Noelle.

"yeah, it's actually the farthest one. Near Margo's office. This one's Matt's. "

The wooden door was decorated with photographs. The biggest one was the size of Jacob's palm and it had Noelle and him lounging in some chairs. Both in swimsuits and Jacob only wished he had more time to stare but was pulled by Claire to follow Noelle down the hall.

The light at the end of the tunnel was soon over and Claire's eyes were watering up once she saw everyone running around and wearing similar merch to her. She soon took off and Quil wasn't to far behind whispering his goodbyes to Jacob and Noelle.

"you guys really are busy. "he commented

"Yeah, we usually are the first year. I'm surprised you came. "Noelle bumped his shoulder.

"well, Claire had begged me months ago to come and how could I say no to her. " Jacob wasn't lying but he was also hoping to tease Noelle.

"she's cute. Really tall. "Noelle said

"or you're just short. " Jacob liked where Noelle stood next to him. Her short height wasn't something he was used to, most girls he dated were tall. They were usually the ones that pursued him, and he was sure it was because he was taller than them.

"Says the freakishly tall guy. "

"freakishly? "

"Yeah. Freakishly. "

Noelle's breath hitched when he wrapped his arm around her waist. Slowly pulling her closer to his chest. An erratic feeling was building within both and the closer the two got, the better Noelle felt the rumbling of Jacob's chest. An odd behavior but one she didn't question because the vibrations felt good.

"Jacob, I see you're here… with Noelle. "

Margo interrupted the two. Her eyes burning a hole into Noelle's head. She was surprised to see Jacob here, she wondered if he even cared. But she was suspicious of Noelle's intentions with the boy and wondered how she didn't already move on from the crush she harbored. Especially seeing the tall man wrap his arm around her.

"umm, yeah. I brought you these." He held out the bouquet of orange tulips to Margo who looked shocked and a little flabbergasted as she looked at Noelle and then at Jacob. Any ounce of anger gone from her face as she reached out and grabbed the bouquet.

"how. how did?"

Margo hadn't seen orange tulips in years. She had banned them from her office, and no one ever asked why. But they held a deeper meaning to her. One she held deeply hidden in her heart.

"my dad let me know. It's a shared gift. He would be here today, but he was feeling a little under the weather. "Jacob explained. Feeling uneasy of Margo's sudden soft behavior.

Margo held herself together. Swallowing hard and coating her dry throat before clearing it.

"Thank you, Jacob. Tell Billy I say thank you. " and she was off.

Noelle looked at Jacob who looked just as confused.

"she okay?" he asked

Noelle didn't know. She had only seen Margo be upset a few times. And this time it seemed to be different.

"she'll tell us later…. Come on, let me show you around. "

Jacob was surprised at how everything seemed to heighten. Claire walked around with a handful of things, Quil had a few of his own.

"You owe any of this these things? "Jacob asked as Claire watched Noelle grab the purple paper bag

"I owe everything… it comes with the job. "Noelle grinned wrapping up Claire's items.

"that's so cool! You must have every single piece of merch! "Claire was excited to talk to Noelle.

"I do. From t-shirts and crystal balls. I even have the first editions. "

"I do too! Well, Uncle Jay has the only one I have. "Jacob soon the blood leaves his body.

"what's so special about a first edition? "Jacob asked. Quil, Claire and Noelle gaped at him.

"it's the first commercially distributed copies of a book. Huge book nerds love collecting them and it's pretty damn cool to have an entire series of first editions. Especially when the first book had a limited release like this one did."

Noelle watched Jacob fidget where he stood as Claire spoke about her first edition Stevie book. The very first one she had bought with her tooth fairy money. And something told her there was something more to it.

"so, they're like really important? "he asked

"Yeah, like ruining one would be a shitty thing to do. "Noelle commented to see Jacob confirm his mishap by squirming.

Luckily Claire and Quil didn't notice and just kept rambling.

"Well, that's good to know. " he stated.

Noelle handed over the bag to Claire who took it happily. Quill's was wrapped up and ready to go while Jacob waited for Noelle to come around the counter and walk them out of the now closing store.

"Thank you guys for coming. "

"no, thank you for letting us cut that line. I don't think I would've gotten a cardigan. " Claire cheered.

Noelle grinned and felt Jacob reach for her hand. Not one comfortable with pda, Noelle made sure to hide it well. But her hand did gently wrap around Jacob's fingers to let him know she wasn't at all turning him down.

"well I'm glad you enjoyed it; I hope you're able to make it back. "

"yeah, I want to. The new book comes out in the next few months. "

Noelle nodded happily to Claire. She liked the younger girl's enthusiasm. She was incredibly bright for a 13-year-old and Noelle was slight jealous of her ambitious attitude.

"Well, you're always welcomed here. With or without Quil or Jacob. "

"you mean it?" she asked. Eyes big and bright and full of hope as she looked at the older girl.

"hell yeah. Whenever you get tired of these bozos, you can come over and help me out. "Noelle knew as a young girl, maybe Claire didn't want to spend her entire time with the older boys.

"sick. " Claire expressed clutching the bag to her chest.

"thank you, Noelle." Quil said. Patting her back and letting Jake know he'll wait outside for him.

Jacob waited until Quil and Claire left before he turned his attention to Noelle. Pulling her hand towards his face to kiss it.

"she's cute. "

"yeah, not as cute as you, though. " he confessed

"I know."

Noelle looked around the room, empty merch shelves, glitter everywhere. Tired but happy workers all around.

"What you doing tonight? "she asked running her fingers down his knuckles unknowingly. Jacob knew though, enjoying her soft fingers cascading down the bare and rough skin of his knuckles. Like second nature to her.

"maybe working on my car."

The answer didn't surprise her. He loved his vehicles and his time alone with them. It was his way of relaxing.

"can you leave your masculine things for another night? "

"and for what?" Jacob asked smugly

"not a date…. Matt and I are going to that bar down the street. He's meeting up with his most recent conquest and I would much rather have someone there then sit as third wheel."

Jacob chuckled and nodded

"can I bring a few buddies. And don't worry, I'll still be by your side. "

Noelle rolled her eyes and nodded

"I guess. "

"you want me to pick you up? "he asked

Noelle shook her head

"No, you can park your car at my place though. That way you don't have to pay for parking and avoid the traffic jam once last call goes."

"always looking out for me, huh? "

Noelle looked into Jacob's eyes. Falling into that dark abyss of pure butterflies and fairytale moments. She was screwed, but she didn't mind.

**this next chapter i do plan on taking this into high gear. this was hard to write with finals and writers block. i have ideas to go and really want to just throw myself in them but cant because i need to build! but who knows, this story might just go into high gear because i need fluff. So expect something in the next chapter! **

**please review, amigos. **


End file.
